Love Falls Forever
by Axinite15
Summary: When she was a child, the Heiress, Weiss Schnee, was kidnapped by the White Fang. She was freed by a mysterious Faunus saviour in red. And yet, despite all the odds against them, they soon became friends. How could the event of their chance meeting change their lives? WhiteRose, Bumblebee, Falling Petals, Faunus!Ruby. Rated M for some swearing, violence and Gore, no smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originally I wasn't going to post this story because I have so many others going at once, but after watching the new episode, and having my friend constantly badger me to post it (looking at you Brandon ;J ) I decided to give it a shot. This is my first RWBY story and it will include both WhiteRose and Bumblebee, the characters (Weiss especially) will be a little different in personalities, because that's what this story is about :) lets get on with it then, shall we?**

**Disclamier: I don't own RWBY or its characters or anything related to the show, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

The sounds of her parents arguing could be heard through the walls of Schnee Mansion, travelling up to even the highest levels, and keeping the young Heiress awake in her bed.

She lay back and she listened, she tried to remember her father's face, feeling dull inside when all she could recall was a blurry image. Her mother was a little better, more solid in her mind's eye, but it was bad, she figured, that she couldn't remember them instantly, like she wished she could.

She mustn't blame them however; her parents were very hard working people. Her mother had to govern over the public papers and media releases, keeping the Schnee name bright in the eyes of other citizens and out of the darkness the White Fang were trying to shroud them in. Her father worked just as hard as, if not more than her mother. He had to run the company. He had to keep an eye on the profit and loss, find well priced labour and buyers, trade with other companies, make sure they did not go bankrupt, deal with bad Dust and the whole time he had to distribute and gain the Dust that made her family rich.

But all this work meant they had little time for their eight year old daughter.

Weiss stared at her ceiling, a frown working its way onto her brow as her parents continued to roar and argue with explosive rage. Apparently there had been many threats from the White Fang as of late, and the added stress was doing no good for her parents.

She thinks back, the last time she saw her mother was two weeks ago, her father perhaps a month. It hurt, but business came first.

Weiss slowly tilted her head to the right and caught her reflection in her mirror. Apart from the occasional maid or servant, she mostly had only herself to be entertained by. It scared her a little, the feeling she had creeping in her chest. It was cold, and it was growing in age, the longer she spent apart from human contact.

She often worried this thought to herself: was it possible for her heart to turn to stone? Because it felt like it was, every day, slowly but surely.

She didn't want to be cold. She didn't want to be bitter like her scary Uncle or Great Aunt. She wanted to be someone people enjoyed playing with, enjoyed being with.

Not a heartless, emotionless monster that she feared she would become.

Tears stung her eyes and she turned her head, fighting them away.

She closed her eyes and tried to block out her parent's arguing, soon the background noise faded away, and she was in silence, just before she would fall into blissful oblivion.

Unfortunately for Weiss Schnee however, fate had different plans.

A black leathered glove clasped hard around her mouth, preventing her scream of shock and fear. The glove was replaced with a gag that was tied firmly around her mouth. She was pulled from the bed and quickly had her hands bound together behind her back, her legs also secured tightly. She thrashed about, panicking horrifically, until a hard object smacked onto the back of her head, and she fell into forced darkness. The last thing she saw were three White Fang members in their black and white masked uniforms, and a man with garish red hair holding the walking stick he had beat her with, then, nothing.

~Ax~

Ruby Rose was an adorable looking child, at age six with short dark brown hair that had natural red tips, large silver eyes and happy grin; she could melt the heart of any man or woman to see her, dressed in her dark clothing and a flowing red cape, hood almost always up. There was one thing different about Ruby Rose however, well, two things.

One would be her slightly more sharpened than usual canine teeth, the other would be the up perked wolf ears atop her head, dark brown, almost black in colour, with red tips.

Her happy grin was now mischievous as she ran through the dark forest, able to easily see her surroundings due to her Faunus eyesight. Her hood was down and fluttering behind her with the rest of the cape as she ran through the forest that she called home. The full moon was high in the sky, and its light seemed to fill her veins with the urge to _move_, the urge to_ run_.

So, she did.

A playful giggle left her lips as she jumped high in the air, disappearing in a flurry of red rose petals only to appear on a tree branch several metres in the air. She held onto the tree trunk with one hand and leant over the edge of the tree branch, looking at the large fall. Another bubbly laugh left her lips, if her mother knew she was doing this then she would be in _big_ trouble.

She let her head fall back and released the howl that had been fighting in her chest to be let out. Her mouth stretched into a grin as she did so, distorting the howl a little as it left her mouth. She cut off the howl and laughed, jumping from the tree branch and flipping in the air, disappearing in a burst of rose petals only to appear much closer to the ground at a safer distance, and landed with a satisfied grin.

She was about to jump up with a yell of joy, when movement caught her eye. She immediately crouched low and pulled her hood up to hide her ears, feeling them go flat against her hair.

Her silver eyes widened when she saw four men walk through the tree line, one of them standing out with his white suit and red hair, but the other three she recognised immediately.

White Fang.

She felt a growl bubble up in her throat, but she held it down. Her mother had told her about the White Fang, and they gave the Faunus' a bad name. And also that they were very, _very _dangerous.

She went to step backwards, leaving the men to whatever they had planned as she went to get her mother, when her foot fell on a stick, causing a snapping sound to echo around like a gunshot in an empty room. She ducked down and fell low in the tall grass, watching as one of the White Fang looked directly at her. She held her breath, waiting for the right time to use her Semblance and run. But the White Fang simply shook his head and carried on, followed by the other men. Ruby's eyes narrowed, if they were really Faunus, then they would have been able to have seen her.

They weren't Faunus.

Then she saw the person that one was carrying on their back, bound up and gagged. Her eyes widened. Weiss Schnee. The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. They planned to blame the kidnap on the White Fang, to cause more problems for the Faunus.

_Well_, Ruby thought, the moons light sending excitement through her veins, _I guess I can show them what a real Faunus can do!_

And with another grin, that looked more like a smug smirk, she disappeared in a flurry of roses.

~Ax~

Weiss woke with blurry eyes, finding herself on the forest floor with her back leant against a tree, the gag covering her mouth gone. She looked around her and saw the men from before, the ones who had taken her from her home. She hid the fear and glared at the men.

"W-where are we? Why did you take me from my home?"

The red headed man chuckled and stepped forwards. He crouched down to her crumpled level on the ground and looked into her eyes with an arrogant smirk on his features.

"You see, Miss Schnee, we need to keep the Dust Companies off of our backs, so we are going to use you, and the White Fang uniforms to make them think the Faunus stole the beloved Heir from her room. _Oh, the horror of those filthy animals!_" he chuckled and put his tinted red glasses back on, "The Faunus hate will be too great for them to even _notice_ us, so thank you, Miss Schnee."

He tuned away and towards a white four-by-four that Weiss had not noticed before, sitting inside the passenger seat at the front.

She looked to the 'White Fang' guards, who were chatting amongst themselves while ignoring her for the time being, and struggled with her binds. She had to tell her parents the truth, that it was not the White Fang but a creep with a bad hair style, despite the fact that they would most likely be blinded by the Faunus' apparent 'crimes' to even listen to her, their hostility too high as it was already.

The binds would not budge and she stopped with a frustrated sigh. She was about to give up for good when a small, soft hand clasped over her mouth.

"I'm going to untie you, 'kay? Be quiet, yeah?" the childish voice whispered, she slowly nodded and the person removed their hand. She felt the ropes being cut and gradually loosen, and then they fell to the ground with a silent thud.

"Think you can move your feet behind you, Miss?" Weiss nodded and shuffled her feet backwards, feeling the ropes begin to loosen not moments later. When the final bonds were gone, Weiss sighed lightly in relief.

"I'm going to distract them, 'kay? You go through the trees to the left and keep going, I'll find you." the voice whispered again.

"How can I trust you?"

"'Cuz I just helped you out!"

Before Weiss could hush back a response, there was a sudden breeze with red petals scattering on the forest floor.

The fake White Fang members were caught out of their little group chat when a small form appeared behind one of them in a flurry of rose petals, laughing and kicking him in the back. The second yelled in shock and lunged at her, only to fall roughly to the ground as she once again disappeared, appearing above his head and smacking it to the ground, causing him to pass out.

"C'mon, you losers!" she yelled at them, disappearing again and appearing besides on of the faceless men, shoving him backwards, and then appeared behind him, crouched behind his legs so he fell with a dizzying crash.

Weiss knew that she should have left, but the sight of the caped hero was too amazing to look away from. She saw the man with red hair look out of his window and roll his eyes, getting into the driver's seat and speeding down the road, leaving the fake White Fang to fend for themselves.

The red hooded girl appeared in front of the last man standing and attempted to kick his head, but with surprising speeds he snatched out and caught her in mid air. She gasped and choked as he held her up by her cape, the hood thankfully staying up and concealing her ears. The man laughed and removed his mask, revealing dark scruffy hair and amber eyes, ears of a lion poking through his head.

He was really a Faunus, a real White Fang.

"Not bad sister, although I would have expected more from a wolf Faunus, cub or not." He quietly hushed to her, so that Weiss could not hear him.

She glared at him and thrashed around.

"I-I'm not your sister!"

"All Faunus are as one youngling, they fight together and so are all related," He reprimanded her, "However, you did attempt to aid the Heir of the Schnee Dust Company, despite all they have done to our kind. I will take you back to our base and you will be punished for your treacherous actions against the White Fang."

Ruby's eyes widened, the White Fang were going to punish her, and they could kill her.

"No!"

Before the strange Faunus could react he was shoved to the side, making him loose his balance a little. Ruby took the opportunity and smacked him in the eye, followed by a kick to his gut. He dropped her and she landed in a crouch. She looked up and locked eyes with the Heiress and grinned at her, she ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, he might get up again!"

Weiss didn't have time to think on why this girl was so happy after being almost strangled to death, she hadn't heard the hushed conversation, but knew that the man was going to hurt her saviour. She didn't have time to think on it, because the girl was pulling her along by her arm, weaving through trees and bushes like an expert.

"Stop!" she yelled in vain, as the girl did not stop, "I demand you tell me where we're going!"

"Don't worry Princess!" she yelled back, "We're going to my home!"

After a few more minutes of exhausting running through the forest, they finally came to a stop at the base of a large tree. It was huge, the roots the same thickness as one of her father's cars. They were entangled together, but if she looked closely she could see a small opening between roots that was large enough for an adult to squeeze through if they ducked.

The two girls stopped in their tracks and started to breath heavily. Weiss was still bent over with her hands on her knees when the shorter girl jumped up and fist bumped the air, a thrilled laugh leaving her lips.

"That was awesome! Did you see what I did? I was like, _whoosh_! And he was like, _ow my face_! Ha ha!"

"Excuse me! But I was taken from my home in the middle of the night by those monsters and you're just here acting like we've won a prize!"

The girl in the red cape flinched and rubbed her head through her hood, slumping.

"Sorry… but we are okay, right?"

Weiss sighed and nodded, rubbing her arm awkwardly.

"Look- I'm sorry for snapping, but I haven't really been around people my own age for a while… or ever really, so I don't really know what to say."

The hooded person tilted their head and nodded, holing out their hand.

"Well, how's about you introduce yourself?"

Weiss looked at the slightly dirty hand but fought her upper class instincts to grimace and took it in her own.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

"Nice to meet you Weiss, I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose!"

Ruby shook her hand in an exaggerated fashion. Weiss giggled a little, and shook back lightly. She looked at the hidden face and frowned.

"Why is your hood still up?"

"Oh, I forgot about it! I wear it a lot 'cuz mom says people won't like me if I don't."

"Why would she say that?! That's a horrid thing to say to a child!"

Ruby looked down, she could tell from the angle the hood took, and played with her fingers.

"Well… she's not wrong. Most people just see the stereotype and they don't even give me a chance before they judge me."

"… What do you mean?"

Ruby looked up and reached for her hood, pulling it down in one depth movement. At first, Weiss didn't see what was wrong. Her hair was a little ruffled from the wind, and her cheeks perhaps a little thin from minor malnourishment, but nothing out of the ordinary. Then she noticed the lack of ears at the side of her head as her hair shifted in the breeze, and her hair twitched at the same time, two black pointed red tipped wolf ears rising up uncertainly.

Ruby didn't speak and neither did Weiss. The blonde could not believe it, the girl who she thought could be her first friend, help her fight the cold in her heart, was a Faunus. A creature she was told she must hate.

But she had saved her.

"Y-y-you're a, F-Faunus?"

Ruby nodded her head and was quick to defend.

"But we're not like the White Fang, me and my mom! We just stay in our home, away from people, because they hate us!"

"A… Faunus…"

"And I've never hurt anyone, apart from those guys back there and a few other people in the past, but that don't matter! Well, it _does_ but not _right_ _now_…"

Ruby's voice blurred out as Weiss thought. She saw the girl stood before her, trying to get her point across with large arm movements and facial expressions. She looked cute and innocent with her slightly sharp teeth and wolf ears, like a puppy. Not at all like the White Fang she had heard about before from her parents.

Her family had always tried to turn her away from accepting these creatures, when she saw no real reason to judge an entirety on the actions of few.

Who was she to judge this person so early?

"… and he _did_ try to steal my cookies, and I can only get them every few months. I was a _little_ upset, but-"

"Ruby, its okay."

Ruby stopped mid-charade, and looked at the blonde with confusion.

"W-what? But you're the Heiress of Schnee Dust Company, they _hate_ Faunus."

"Doesn't mean I do."

Ruby smiled hugely, eyes widening in glee and ears perking up excitedly.

"So you want to be friends?!"

Weiss nodded with a small grin.

Ruby yelled in excitement and jumped to hug her. Weiss stood ridged as Ruby wrapped her smaller arms around her, not really knowing what she was meant to do back.

Ruby pulled back and opened her mouth, most likely to cheer or giggle or something, when a mighty roar shook through the area. The White Fang member from before shot through the tree line, his hair messier than before, making him actually _look_ like the lion he was. He let out another roar and lunged to the two children, deadly claws taking the place of his nails as he advanced on them.

Then a white form shot past the two girls, colliding suddenly with the lion Faunus and sending him flying. He sat up and growled at the figure, who was stood tall in their white cape. He jumped up again, lunging for the woman in white. This time she stood in place, but when he was close to touching her with his claws she side stepped, reaching behind her to grab his collar as he flew past and throwing him across the clearing.

Ruby snapped out of her mind blank and moved herself and Weiss to the side, away from the adults.

The lion growled in anger and tried yet another lunge, jumping high in the air for an aerial drop. Then the woman in white disappeared in a flurry of white rose's microseconds before he could make contact. She appeared above him, just like Ruby had previously, and punched down on his back with a much stronger more precise hit. He slumped on the ground, but was still conscious, if the moans of pain were anything to go on. The person used their foot to roll him over and stared down at him. She brought her hand up and swiftly tugged her hood down.

Weiss could only stare in awe at the beauty of the woman. She had longer hair than Ruby, down by her shoulder blades. It was a white as snow with tints of blonde flecking in with strands. Her skin was pale, with slightly less colour than Ruby. She had a strong face and jaw, and before her eyes flickered away from their casual glance up at Weiss, the Heiress could already see the blue-grey iris' she owned.

And of course, a pair of snowy white wolf ears atop her head.

She leant down and picked the man up by his collar.

"Why were you chasing my daughter and her friend?"

"I-I-I didn't know she was your child! I'm sorry!"

Ruby's mom glared at the man so viciously that he was shivering in her grip.

"Come on our territory again and I'll tear you to shreds." She growled, the man nodded and she threw him into the tree line, hearing him scamper away quickly with due haste.

The woman turned and approached the two of them. Ruby hugged her tight with exclamations of thanks while Weiss stood awkwardly to the side. Then the woman looked up and gave Weiss a kind smile.

"Hello there young one, who are you?"

"I-I'm Weiss Schnee Miss, Heiress of Schnee Dust Company."

"And you are still behaving civilly?" she asked skeptically, Weiss nodded, using Ruby's encouraging look to stay focused. The woman in white hummed to herself and eventually held out heir hand.

"My name is Summer Rose, I'm Ruby's mother."

Weiss bowed down in respect, remembering what her maid had taught her about respecting elders.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose."

"Please, call me Summer."

"Mom! Weiss said we can be friends!"

"Oh did she?" Summer smiled down at her daughter who was jumping up high with her ears perked up in excitement.

"Yeah, even though she is a Schnee, she still wants to be friends!"

"That's great honey, I'm glad you've found someone your age to play with now."

Ruby giggled, her eyes widening when a smell wafted from her mother's pockets.

"I-Is that what I think it is?"

Summer grinned and reached into her pocket, and Ruby jumped up and down in excitement when she saw the brandished cookie held in her mother's soft hand.

"Here you go sweetie."

Summer handed her the cookie and Weiss watched with interested amusement at how Ruby took the cookie in her mouth, in a very dog like manor, and sat cross-legged on the forest floor, holding the cookie in her hands and munching on it.

"She's very much like a pup, is she not?" Summer asked her, Weiss looked up and saw her staring at Ruby with an affectionate gaze. Weiss felt a twinge of jealousy, but she quickly bit it down.

"Yeah, but it's adorable though."

Summer hummed in agreement and then cast Weiss a sideways glance.

"Well Weiss, while I would like to show you around our home, I believe we should take you back to your home before your parents start to worry and we have a Faunus/Human war on our hands."

"Aww!" Ruby yelled, causing Weiss to jump in shock and Summer to laugh lightly.

"Don't worry Ruby, you'll see each other again," she looked to the blonde girl next to her and cocked an eyebrow, "right, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss nodded and Summer granted her with another small grin.

"That's what I like to hear, come on Ruby, we'll take your friend home."

"Okay…" Ruby sighed, rubbing her ear adorably.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other real soon, okay?" Weiss tried to reassure her, Ruby instantly brightened up and took Weiss' hand, pulling her towards the trees in the direction of Weiss' home.

"You bet!"

The two white haired females grinned at the reply, and they made their way back to Schnee Manor.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Like? Continue? Please leave me a review or a PM and tell me what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was so amazed and astounded by the feedback I got from the first chapter, its the best response in one night I've ever had for any of my stories, you guys are so amazing! Thank you! I have some good ideas and plans for this story, so I hope it goes well and you all enjoy the story :) and thank you Brandon, the self proclaimed Badger, for proof reading this for me ;)**

**Also, in this and the first chapter, Ruby is six and Weiss is eight. Ok****ay, here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters or anything related to the show, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Weiss peaked around the corner of the large kitchen with narrowed calculating eyes; she locked onto her target in the middle of the empty room, and allowed a smirk to creep onto her face. She was about to step around the corner when the Head Chef suddenly came into view, his large towering mass being heightened by the tall hat he wore on his head, his size doubled again by the straining on his apron that was held on tightly by a knot at his back.

She huffed and stepped back around the corner, she couldn't be seen by him, if he caught her it was game over.

She closed her eyes and thought back to what Summer had shown her, focusing on what she felt stir inside of her.

It had at first been a surprise to herself when in a moment of anger a large black snowflake materialised around her hand, even more so when it shot away from her grip and into the tree she had been sat next to. It had startled Weiss so much that she fled to her room and did not leave for several days. Unfortunately she had lost track of time, and had completely forgotten the date she was meant to go meet Ruby and Summer. Because of this the younger Faunus came to her room with a worried frown on her brow.

It only took her one glance at Weiss for a grin to split her face.

"_Your Semblance has appeared!"_

At first Weiss did not know what the shorter girl was talking about, until the wolf Faunus took her hand and ran with her at her extreme speeds to her home in the forest, stopping outside the tree where Summer was already waiting. Ruby had exclaimed her news with an excited bounce in her step, shouting the word Semblance over and over again.

But Summer simply gave her a calm smile and said one thing.

"_It's about time too."_

Since then Summer showed her all she could about controlling and manipulating her Semblance, or her _Glyphs,_ she learned it was called. Summer taught her how to make the Glyphs do what she wanted; helped her train hard and well.

Unfortunately, yet again this meant she had less time to spend with Ruby until she could control her Semblance, for both of their safety. When she told this to the other girl, Ruby merely smiled and said:

"_It's alright; I understand how exciting this is for you!"_

And now she had better control over her Glyphs, they could spend more time together.

Which is why Weiss was doing what she was right now.

Her eyes were still closed and she brought up her pointer and middle finger, pressed together, and held them before her nose. She let out a slow breath and slowly pushed her palm out, twisting her hand suddenly to the left. A smaller white Glyph appeared on the other side of the kitchen, knocking over several piled pots and pans. The Head Chef yelled out in anger and marched out of the room to get a maid or a servant to clean up the mess.

Weiss took her chance and lightly stepped away from the wall. She ran towards the plate on the table, snatching some red cloth from the table top to wrap her prize up in. She stared down at the plate of still warm cookies, a grin replacing the smirk. She scooped up three of them and neatly yet quickly tied up the ends. She froze momentarily as footsteps came back towards the kitchen, coupled by the angry yells of the Head Chef.

Weiss grinned and ran quietly from the room, a giggle leaving her lips. She did that more often now, giggled. Ever since meeting Ruby and Summer, she had become happier, more full of enjoyment. Summer theorised that was probably why her Semblance was only just now showing, because she had become more joyful, happy.

She slowed down however, when her parents arguing seeped from the office. She paused in her place with her smile leaving her face. They were arguing, again. About the Faunus, again.

While they hadn't found out about her kidnapping, as Summer had got them all home in quick timing, the 'White Fang' members were still discovered near Schnee property, so an outbreak of rage and more hostility was thrown at the Faunus.

She knew she shouldn't have, but Weiss could not help but listen in.

"_I don't care what you think Julian! We will not put our child through this!"_

"_Why not Amelia! She needs to learn at some point that the world is not a safe place anymore!"_

"_Oh, so you decide to show her by putting her up against this thing?! She has barely started training with her mentor, and you want her to fight __**that**__!"_

"_It is designed to test her strengths and exploit her weaknesses-"_

"_You can keep talking Julian, but it shan't be happening! Believe it or not, that little girl, who is going to be nine, __**nine**__, in a few months, is __**my**__ daughter, is __**our**__ daughter! And I __**care**__ about her!"_

"_Really?! Do you?! Because you've been doing a shoddy job at being her mother!"_

"_How dare you!"_

"_Oh I dare! When was the last time you saw her face? When was the last time you spoke to her?!"_

"_You ask me these questions, when your own answers are less than to be desired! For your information I manage to spend at least a day a month with her, unlike you and your occasional glances down the hall."_

"_It's natural for fathers to do that! But as a mother, you have failed our child."_

Weiss flinched as a slap from her mother shot through the silence her father's statement had left behind, she was so startled that she didn't even notice the presence behind her until they gently touched her shoulder.

"Come now Miss," the kind maid told her softly, "move on to your room now, there's a good girl."

Weiss nodded and slowly moved away. She hadn't thought of it before, but her parents _were_ terrible parents, at least lately. They barely spent time with her and were snappy when they did. Nothing like how Summer was to Ruby, or even herself.

She was lost in her thoughts, she only awake from then when she felt herself pushing her bedroom door, recently re-painted white with light blue snowflakes on it, open, and stepping inside.

What she saw, she admits, is quite amusing.

Ruby was crouched on the floor, staring intently at the small swaying circle of light on the floor. Unknown to the small Faunus, but the light was just a reflection from the crosses on her hood, and that it would only move when she would shift.

"Urm, Ruby? What're you-"

"Shush! You'll scare it!" Ruby hissed back. Weiss looked affronted at being shushed but decided to go with it.

"Scare what?"

"The evil ball of light…" Ruby whispered back, eyes narrowing further when she moved, not knowing that she was the cause of the light to move also.

"Ruby-"

"Shush!"

"Ru-"

"Shush!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and locked the door behind her, she watched as Ruby tensed and got ready to jump on the light, finding it adorable how the wolf pup inside of her reacted to such a small thing as a light.

Ruby jumped, a grin spreading her face, and she slammed her hands over the light. She paused for a split second and moved them up to see her defeated enemy, only to gasp in shock.

It was gone.

"Weiss! It's gone! It's gone and I had it but now it's gone, and- do you have cookies?"

Weiss smirked.

"Maybe."

Ruby shot to kneel in front of Weiss, hands clasped together in front of her face as she did her best puppy eyes.

"Can I have one?"

"What the magic word Ruby?" Weiss asked, pulling one out of her hiding place and waving it above her teasingly, knowing even if Ruby _didn't_ say please, the puppy eyes would always end up making her cave.

A fact Ruby had soon found out it seemed.

"Please Weiss!"

Weiss handed her the cookie, and not unlike when she first met the smaller girl, Ruby took it and fell into crossed legs, munching on it instantly.

"'Ou're tha' besht Weish!" Ruby told her through a mouthful of cookie.

Weiss nodded.

"I know."

~Ax~

They had a fairly decent schedule; Weiss would go to breakfast in the hall, most likely alone as she ate unless her parents managed to show up some how. After she would meet with her tutor, who would teach her about the basic mundane necessities that all children should know and all she would need for when she ran the company. After four hours she would be granted time to herself until the next day.

In this time, Ruby, occasionally partnered with Summer, would come to her room and they would either play there or go to Summer and Ruby's home to train or play in the woods. Her Glyph control had improved vastly, and she was comfortable with her abilities at that moment. She had grown to enjoy this routine, so it came as a sad shock when Ruby arrived sullenly one morning, without Summer nor her usual cheer.

"Hey Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked, her mind immediately jumping to conclusions of terrible things that could have happened.

"Nothing really… well, it depends how you look at it… I'm sorry Weiss… I-"

"Ruby, what's wrong?"

Ruby fiddled with her cape, and Weiss noticed how her ears were flat on her head.

"I'mgoingawayforafewweeks."

Weiss blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Ruby sighed and kicked the floor gently with her booted foot.

"I'm going away for a few weeks… well, a month. My uncle is a teacher at Signal Academy and he wants to see if I have potential as a huntress one day."

"A-A huntress? Ruby you're not even seven yet!"

"I am soon! And I have potential, I wanna help people Weiss!"

"Being a Huntress is too dangerous Ruby! What if you get hurt?"

"I might not even be one Weiss; it's up to my uncle! Anyway, if I want to be a huntress then who cares? At least if I die doing it I'll die a hero, not just some animal half breed on the street who no one cares about."

"That's not true! I-I care about you Ruby."

"Then believe me when I say that I'll be fine, trust me Weiss." She smiled in that adorable way she did and Weiss couldn't help herself. She reached forwards and pulled Ruby into a tight hug, Ruby grunted at the force of the hug, but quickly recuperated it despite the shock, as she was always the one to initiate hugs, not Weiss.

"Just be safe, okay?" Weiss mumbled against Ruby's cape, she felt Ruby nod and her ears twitch a little, brushing her hair as they did.

"You bet Weiss."

After a while they broke from the hug, and Ruby gave Weiss a small grin.

"I'll see you in four weeks then Weiss, don't miss me too bad, 'kay?"

"Miss you? Don't be silly you dunce."

Ruby giggled and waved goodbye, turning around and disappearing in a flurry of rose petals out of the open window. Weiss stared at the spot she had just been, feeling her dam of emotions break.

She made it to her bed before she collapsed onto it with a huff, hugging her pillow tightly as a single tear, soon to be joined by others, fell down her cheek.

Even if it was only for a month, she was going to miss that dunce.

~Ax~

Summer watched with a fond smile as Ruby and her cousin, or as she preferred sister, Yang played in the large back garden. To her right was her younger brother Qrow, he had dark hair, like Ruby's, and light silver eyes. He was taller than Summer, and always had a steady air about him. His skin was slightly tanned, and the only imperfection was a scar on his chin from their childhood.

Sat next to one another, it would be hard to tell that they were bother and sister, but if you were to look into their eyes, you would be able to know, as they shared, as did Ruby, the most unnaturally shaded silver eyes, a colour that was hard to find in this world.

"It looks like they're having fun." Qrow commented, Summer rolled her eyes, she knew where this was going. One thing she loved and hated about her brother, he was protective of family.

"Yes she does."

"Then why won't you let her stay here? You could both live here with myself and Yang, you would be happy."

"We are happy Qrow."

"Are you? Or are you just saying that out of pride?"

Summer laughed unamusedly.

"Brother, I know we are. Ruby has even found a friend."

Qrow hummed and moved the tea cup away from his lips, swallowing the liquid and putting the cup down on the small table on the porch.

"A friend? Who?"

"I shall not tell you, for while you may be loyal and forward thinking at heart you will not accept this."

Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, but back to your daughter. I want to know what you think, is she capable of being a huntress?"

Summer hummed to herself and reached into her pocket, she too leant up against the banister next to her brother, eyes following their children as they chased each other around, Ruby using her semblance to get a head start, and irritate Yang who was chasing her in vain.

"She seems to think she is, look what she designed the other night after Yang showed her those Gauntlets you made her, a little early to give her those, isn't it?"

Qrow shrugged and took the folded paper from her hand.

"She has to learn how to use them at some point, and they have blanks in them anyways, so she can't hurt herself or anyone else yet."

Summer smirked and looked back to the children, it seems Yang had used her semblance to fire herself forwards in a lightning fast jump, catching Ruby off guard, and now the two were rolling on the ground playfully.

"She designed this all by herself?"

Summer hummed.

"What did you expect we do out in the forest all day, eat berries and sing country songs? I've been teaching her Qrow."

"Despite that, this is hardly something a six year old could design, and accurately at that."

"Well, being a Faunus _does_ have its upsides brother. We can learn and take in information quickly, if we are taught properly."

Qrow nodded and looked up from the very detailed, for a six year old, drawing.

"So I take it she has an interest in my choice in weaponry then?"

Summer nodded with a teasing glint in her eye.

"I told you, you were corrupting her from a young age, brother."

Qrow laughed lightly and looked at the design.

"But I only have a scythe, this is a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, and you say I went overboard with the Gauntlets?" he smirked and glanced at Summer from the corner of his eye, Summer nodded and met his silver orbs with her own.

"Indeed, the next generation do seem to enjoy the thought of multi-purpose weaponry. But if she feels she can wield it, then why not?"

Qrow looked up to his daughter just as she pinned the smaller girl down. She immediately jumped up in success, only to be tripped by Ruby's leg sweep, causing the fight to start again.

"I will test her with one of my own scythes, if she can handle it, then I will make this scythe for her."

"She has a name for it too."

Qrow's eyebrows rose up slightly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she calls it Crescent Rose."

~Ax~

"How could you say that Yang?!"

"I'm sorry but it's the truth Ruby!"

"No! No, no, no, no it isn't!"

"The truth hurts Ruby!"

Ruby turned around and glared at her cousin/sister who was stood opposite their shared bedroom, in her pyjamas, as was Ruby.

"Cats?!"

"I can't help that I prefer cats to dogs Rubes! Besides, you're not even a dog Faunus, you're a wolf Faunus, that's a whole different ball park!"

Ruby grunted to herself and fell back onto her bed, sighing at the ceiling when her arms throbbed painfully.

"Why is your dad making me lift weights every day? It huuuuurts…" she whined, Yang laughed and jumped onto the bed next to the younger girl.

"Probably 'cuz of your weapon choice sis! Ever since I told him I wanted to be a brawler type of huntress he's had me punching bags hours on end!" she too fell back on her bed, punching her fists in the air to finish her point. She giggled and let them drop to the sides, turning her head to look at the girl she considered her sister, "What did you pick as a weapon anyway?"

Ruby sat up in bed with a gasp, eyes wide.

"Wait, so he's training me 'cuz of my weapon choice?"

"Yeeeaah..?"

"As in, I'll actually get a scythe?"

Yang's head snapped up, sitting up on her bed.

"Wait, a _what_ now?!"

But Ruby was already off of the bed and was pacing excitedly, a trait she'd unknowingly picked up from Weiss.

"I can't believe it; he's training me to be able to use a scythe, which only means one thing… Crescent Rose will be real!" Ruby yelled in excitement.

"What? I don't understand what's going on." Yang complained with a whine, Ruby grinned and hugged her sister.

"I designed a weapon and they are actually gonna make it! How cool is that!"

Yang grinned and crushed Ruby in a hug.

"Oh my Dust! Little sister, that's awesome news!"

Ruby giggled and nodded in agreement, only thinking one thing.

She couldn't wait to tell Weiss.

~Ax~

Weiss sighed as she dragged herself into her room, closing the door behind herself and leaning up against it. She slowly undid the belt around her waist and moved to put it on her bedside table. She was tired, she was sweaty, and she just wanted to go to sleep.

She left the sword on the table and went to her private bathroom. She quickly undressed and showered, taking a little longer for the warm water to relax her taunt muscles.

The past month had been destined to suck. Not only had her only source of fun and family left for a whole _four_ weeks, but her horrid, Faunus hating, uncle had decided to stay with her family in their mansion for however long he pleased. She really didn't like the sinister man.

As previously mentioned he had a hatred for any and all Faunus, and while it may not be known by the public eye, he was a hunter of their species, treating them like animals, cutting off their animal parts and keeping them as trophies. He was a disgusting, sadistic, cruel man.

In fact she was almost glad Ruby had not been there, because she knew her uncle would not have stopped to kill her friend.

Not only had her uncle ruined her peace by being in the home, but he also convinced her parents that she needed training for _'when the scum try to take her'_ as he had said, obviously referring to the Faunus.

So now, for eight to ten hours a day, she had to train with her rapier sword, she called it Myrtenaster; it's a Multi Action Dust Rapier. It's also the source of her body's pain.

She shut off the shower and dried off; she quickly changed into her pyjamas and fell onto her bed with a groan of relief.

She was silent in the dark room, mind drifting off as sleep began to creep over her. But then her ear twitched. She thought she heard something.

She remained still on her bed, waiting for a sign that something was in her room. It came a second later when a form appeared out of pretty much thin air and landed on top of her, Weiss reacted immediately and pushed the person up and off of her bed, rolling after them and onto the floor, falling atop them. She pulled her sword from the holster on her table and held in near her attacker.

"Who are you?! Some White Fang trash, come to grab me again, huh?! Speak peasant!"

"Weiss! It's me!"

The Heiress gasped and rolled back from the person. She stepped away and went to the light switch, flicking it on with her eyes staying glued to the spot of the source of the voice.

She almost didn't believe it when she registered Ruby sat on the white carpet with her hood up.

"Geeze, last time I try to scare you." the smaller girl grunted, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. Weiss dropped Myrtenaster to the floor and practically dived across the room to entrap the wolf Faunus in a hug.

"Miss me?" Ruby asked teasingly.

"Yes! And you had better have missed me too, you dunce!"

Ruby grinned and hugged the older girl back, Weiss revelled in the feel of her cloak, the smell of her hair and the warmer-than-usual feel of her skin… she had missed her friend terribly.

"So how was it? What did your uncle say?" Weiss asked, leaning away from the hug and pulling the shorter girl to her bed where they both sat, Ruby had a large grin stretched on her face and she was practically buzzing with excitement.

"He said I could do it! Its early stages and all, but as long as I train real hard then I'll be a master scythe wielder by the time I'm at Beacon!"

"Really?!" Weiss asked, extremely happy for her friend.

"Yeah! And the best part is, he's gonna help me to make Crescent Rose!"

Weiss paused and tilted her head.

"Who?"

"Crescent Rose! The name of my scythe." Ruby grinned and fell back on to her bed, sighing happily, "I can't wait to have it."

Just then, before Weiss could respond, Ruby's ears twitched. She gasped, and without an explanation to her friend, suddenly disappeared in a flurry of rose petals.

Weiss understood a second later when her door slammed open and her uncle stood in the light of the hallway.

He watched her with a calculating gaze, and Weiss fought the urge to gulp or shiver with fear, instead raising up her stony walls and meeting his eyes.

"Hello uncle."

Her uncle narrowed his dark blue eyes and stepped into her room, the light catching the grey flecks in his brown hair, and the pale scar which ran down his neck from his jaw to under his clothing.

"What are you still doing up Weiss? If you had trained hard enough you'd be asleep already."

"I was just getting ready for bed uncle."

Ivan grunted, and his eyes drifted to the floor by her bed, widening with rage when he saw Myrtenaster lying on the floor.

"Is this how you treat a gift from a family relative?" he asked, eyes darkening even more and he brought his gaze to glare at Weiss.

"I-I'm sorry uncle, it must have fallen while I was in the shower-" she felt anger at her slip up, the stutter showing her fear. Her uncle seemed to know, and a small smirk worked its way onto his lips, not a humorous one, but a malicious one.

"You will train for ten hours tomorrow. Then you will clean and service your weapon. After you will learn about the types of Dust needed per situation. If you fall asleep then you will be punished, severely. Am I clear?"

"Yes uncle."

"Good. Goodnight Weiss."

He left, door closing gently as though he hadn't just set his only niece for a day of torture for the following morning. Weiss sighed and fell back on her bed, not even flinching as Ruby appeared next to her with a concerned and slightly angry gaze.

"Weiss what was that? Why did he treat you so poorly, like you were a _Faunus_ or something?"

Weiss closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"Please, no offence Ruby, but let's not talk tonight. I'd like to go to sleep…"

A wounded look flashed over Ruby's eyes, and she nodded.

"'kay, I'll, um, see you tomorrow Weiss."

She got up and walked to the window, casting a glance behind her at the motionless girl on the bed, and left with a sigh.

~Ax~

Outside the room, down the hall and halfway down the stairs, Ivan was stood still. He stared down at the object he had found outside his niece's room, glaring so much that it seemed like he was trying to burn it, if that were possible.

He had seen this type of thing before, and the fact it was happening in his family's home made his blood boil as anger coursed through his veins.

A sound much alike to a growl left his throat and he crushed it in his hands.

He didn't know who was in this house, or why they were by his niece's room, but he had a good idea who it could be, who it would always be. The White Fang.

He would find the Faunus scum, and rip them apart for interfering with his family.

He threw it to the floor and marched to his quarters, intent on making some calls to his hunting friends.

Broken rose petals lay torn on the stairs as he left.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Like? Please tell me in a review or a PM :) And thank you again guys for the astounding amount of feedback from the first chapter, I can not say enough how happy that made me feel :D thank you for reading, I hope you all liked it :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a longer chapter, so the wait was a little longer, sorry about that. Also, a quick question, was it just me or did anyone else have a small ship moment between Ruby and Cinder? Burnt Rose perhaps? Hmm... I don't like how close Neptune and Sun are getting to the girls though... they gotta back away. Like, well away, as in on the opposite side of Vale. Anyway! Thanks again to Badger Brandon for helping with this, catching errors where I didn't see them :J**

**Oh, and this gets a little... violent? at the end, it may even be somewhat M rated, I'm not sure however, so just have a warning for the bottom half of the chapter if you don't like gore... Back to the story! Again, thank you all for the reviews faves and follows, its so unbelievable to me that so many people like this story, so thank you all! :) here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters or anything related to the show, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

_**Two Years Later.**_

"I don't know about this Ruby…" Weiss said, frowning at the object in Ruby's hand.

"Oh come _on_ Weiss! It's gonna be fun!" Ruby scoffed, falling back on the grass outside the Faunus' home, and supporting her own weight with her hand, the other still holding the item.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and eyed the large sweet.

"How is it fun?"

Ruby sighed and leant back up, holding out the large, fifteen centimetre long, stick of pink bubblegum between them.

"Because you can chew it and make bubbles! And it tastes great too apparently."

"Says who?" Weiss asked with a challenging smirk.

"Says my mum!" Ruby shot back, they both looked up at the clearing of a throat and saw Summer leaning against the tree entrance with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd like it known that I have never had that stuff ever since an unfortunate accident involving my brother and that sweet."

Weiss' eyes went wide and Ruby groaned.

"Go away mum! You're putting her off!" she whined, Summer rolled her eyes with a laugh and shook her head, mirth in her silver orbs.

"Alright, just don't come crying to me when it all goes badly wrong."

She tuned and went into the tree, and the girls locked eyes again.

"Where did you even get that stuff anyway?" Weiss asked with a frown, watching the gum as though it may explode at any given second.

"I bought it at the city."

"…"

"What?"

"You stole that, didn't you?"

"No! I'm… just borrowing it permanently."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… How much are you judging me?"

"So much."

They locked eyes again and Ruby slowly brought the gum up, Weiss leaned back and shook her head.

"No way, I'm not doing that."

Ruby huffed and split it in half, placing one half on the packet and holding the other by her mouth.

"Fine! But you'll want it in a moment, so your piece is there." She said in a sing song voice, tapping the gum in time with her words. Weiss watched with her one eyebrow still raised as Ruby forced the gum into her mouth and started to mash it together like some sort of cow chewing toffee.

"Your elegance still astounds me."

"Shu' 'ap Weys, 'his 'eys amazin'!" Weiss sighed but watched as Ruby chomped on the pink bubblegum, resisting the urge to shiver at how many calories must have been in that block of basically sugar.

After about ten minutes of listening to Ruby making sounds of appreciation and the horrid noise of the gum being mashed in her mouth, Ruby stopped. She moved the gum around in her mouth for a few seconds, locking eyes with Weiss and nodding, and then she started to blow.

At first nothing important happened. Her face got a bit red and her eyes squinted some, then the bubble started to come out of her mouth. It was small in the beginning, but then it got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, to the point where it was the size of Ruby's face. Weiss' eyes were wide as she saw this, unable to understand _why_ it hadn't burst yet.

Then Ruby's eyes snapped open, and she let out a noise from her throat sounding like an 'o oh' and the pink bubble of sweet and sugar, exploded.

There was a heart beat of silence, where Ruby had large eyes, the only things being seen through the pink now stuck to her face, and Weiss was sat with a quivering lip, trying to hold in the laughter as the other girl's panicked eyes met her own.

Ruby jumped up from her cross legged position on the ground and started pulling at the gum that had got stuck in her hair and on her face. Her nails became claws as she ripped away some from around her mouth, she opened it, and yelled.

"MOOOOOOMMMM!" she yelled, Weiss couldn't hold in her laughter and fell on her back, laughs starting to cause her sides pain as she held them, watching with teary eyes as Ruby ran in circles pulling at the gum and yelling for Summer to help.

"Weiss! Help me!"

Weiss could not form an actual answer so shook her head, her body shaking with laughter.

"I will never forget this betrayal! MOM!"

Weiss rolled onto her back and held her stomach, turning her head when Summer came up from the hole in the tree. The normally docile older woman saw her daughter's predicament, and snorted.

"Mom how could you!"

Summer started to laugh along with Weiss, who had felt a second wave of giggles hit her hard.

"Just like Qrow!" Summer managed to get out, leaning against the wood as her shoulders shook.

Ruby let out a frustrated growl and ran past her mom into the tree. The two white haired individuals paused, looked at each other, and then broke out into another wave of laughter.

"You guys suck!" they heard Ruby yell from inside.

"I did warn you hon!" Summer called back, she was met with a frustrated yell, and the laughter continued.

~Ax~

Ruby ran through the trees, jumping from trunk to trunk down the illuminated moon lit path. She stopped herself suddenly, looking over the larger gap, she paused, and grinned. Then she catapulted herself from the tree and over the gap with a thrilled yell. She felt her nails sharpen when she came closer to the bark, and she slammed her fingers into to wooden surface. She slid down a few inches, but stopped quickly. Ruby forced herself up and into the air, using her hands to grip the tree and climb up its surface. Soon she was at the very top of the tree, and she held on with one hand and leant off the wood, grin splitting her face.

"I love being a wolf!" she yelled, following it with a howl. She giggled and cut it short when other canine animals in the forest joined in on her howl, carrying it across the forest.

The redhead glanced to the side and saw a tree branch not far from her; she turned and jumped down to it, catching the wood and swinging herself up and onto the branch. Smirk still in place, she crept along the branch with her arms out by her sides and bent down in a crouch. She came to the end of the branch and stood to her full height, arms falling by her sides, fully trusting her animal instincts to keep her balanced.

She looked over the view, smirk sliding into a smile. She wished she could bring Weiss with her, but trust her bestfriend to be scared of heights. The view was astounding, and she was determined for Weiss to see it one day.

Until then however, she would have to make do with a frozen image. Ruby reached for the camera that was hanging on her shoulder from the strap and pulled it up to eye level. She fiddled with the buttons for a few minutes, trying to remember what Weiss had told her when she had asked to borrow the camera, not telling the platinum haired girl what for of course, as that would ruin the surprise. She finally got the screen to load, and with a tongue-in-teeth grin she took a photo of the view, carefully putting the camera away afterwards.

The view was of loads of trees, all different heights and colours, covering the drop in the hill of the forest and going on for miles. The full moon, well as full as it could be, was over the horizon, highlighting everything in an eerie glow. The water from the river was beautiful as it shimmered and shone, flowing down the hill and to the bottom of it, out of sight.

Ruby paused, where did the river lead to? She hadn't ever really thought much about it to go and find out about it. A grin, yet again, took over her face as her childlike curiosity came shooting back to surface.

She was once again soaring through the air, pulling from tree to tree and feeling more like a monkey than a wolf. Yet it did not bother her, as the more she ran, jumped and flew, the more her inner wolf became one with her humanity. She was very close to her inner wolf, something she and her mother were very lucky for. They didn't conform to any of humanity's requirements and thus were closer to their animal sides, unlike those who tried to hide themselves from the world, and thus could not benefit from the effects of being a Faunus.

Benefits, such as being able to jump from dizzying heights and have little to no risk of falling, to name only one.

Ruby started to descend in her climb, dropping down from tree to tree with agile grace, swinging from branches and skidding down bark, holding on with her claws. Fifteen minutes later, she had noticed the trees begin to thin out, getting smaller with less places to hold onto them. She let out a yip and jumped, using her semblance to appear closer to the ground and landing in a crouch, one hand on the floor, the other out by her side, like the comic book heroes she had seen in Yang's room.

Ruby chuckled and took her hood down, walking around the smaller trees. Soon the path had soon become overgrown, so, with her still sharpened claws, she cut and sliced through the vines and leaves. With a final slash, accompanied with a _'yiya!_' sound from the Faunus, the last vine blocking her view fell, and she was free to see where the river led to.

It was safe to say that a shocked gasp of awe left her gaping mouth as she walked into the clearing.

If she had thought her previous view was beautiful, then this one was the embodiment of pure uncensored beauty.

The grass, which she could see due to her enhanced eyesight, was a lush green colour, not a single strand differencing from the rest. The whole clearing was circled off from the rest of the world, a tangle of trees and vines meaning the only entrance to the place were where Ruby had forced herself through, as though the nature was protecting the beauty.

In the centre of the clearing was a crystal clear lake. Its waters were calm, no waves tampering it. The water was blue, like the night sky at twilight, with fish swimming through the waters with gentle calm ease.

Next to the lake, the grass came up in a small hill, atop this hill, was a willow tree, its leaves pink in their bloom, blowing blissfully in a gentle breeze. As though she were in an enchanted state, Ruby walked towards the tree, mouth still open in wonder and shock that she had never found this place before.

She came up to the tree, and gently ran her hand along the wood, claws long gone since entering the clearing. She walked to the front of the tree, which was over facing the water, and saw a small gap in the roots with longer grass, ideal for sleeping on. She looked to the sky and couldn't help the temptation when seeing the dark sky, a yawn working its way to her lips.

_It wouldn't hurt, I guess._

She smiled and fell to her knees, crawling over to her new bed; and circling a few times on the spot before collapsing in exhaustion. Her ears flopped down on her head, her cloak wrapped around her as a blanket, and she soon fell asleep.

~Ax~

"Weiss!"

"Argh!"

The white haired girl yelled in shock at the sudden voice waking her from her sleep, she flipped off of her bed and fell with a crash, groaning as her aching muscles throbbed painfully. Ruby appeared in her vision on her bed, ears flopping down by her eyes as she grinned mischeviously.

"Hey! You didn't try to shank me this time!"

Weiss sat up and rubbed her head, leaning back on one hand.

"What, on earth, is a shank?"

Ruby tilted her head and got a far away look in her eyes.

"Huh, I don't actually know. Yang kept saying it when I was at her house the other week though."

Weiss rolled her eyes and took the hand Ruby had held out, getting pulled to her feet by her surprisingly, for and eight year old, strong friend.

"How's your training going Ruby?" she asked, Ruby grinned and fell onto her back, rolling up her sleeve to flex her arms.

"Preettty well, I do say Weiss, I can hold up one of my uncle's smaller scythes and I don't have to use two hands anymore either! Which uncle says is good, 'cuz it means I can spin the scythes and stuff, which means I can attack more and stuff, geddit?"

Weiss chuckled and nodded, shaking her hair out and going to the desk to try and fix it some more.

"Where are we going today then Rubes? Its my one day off for this week."

"Like I could forget _that_ Weiss! Can we go to the den? Pwety pwease…"

"Don't you dare use those puppy eyes on me again Ruby Rose. Or so help me dust, I'll blow a dog whistle."

Ruby gasped and covered her ears on reflex, looking hurt and scared.

"Weiss! Don't joke about that! Dog whistles are horrible inventions, and-"

"Whoever made them should be shot."

"Yes! And they-"

"Should be burned from the history books."

"Yeah! Along with-"

"All the dog whistles in history."

"Wow, you're pretty good at finishing my-"

"Sentences? Yeah, I know."

"Kinda creepy there Weiss, anyone would think you're a-"

"Stalker? They'd already be dead." She turned and gave Ruby a flash of a smirk before going to her walk in closet to change, Ruby laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So we're going to the den then?" she called out, Ruby nodded before verbally replying.

"Yeah! The tree's looking great today!"

"I'm sure it is Rubes!"

Ruby grinned and fell back onto her bed, waiting for her friend to get ready.

~Ax~

Ivan grunted and hit his fist off the desk, clutching the phone to his ear and hearing it creak at his force. Normally he would be happy to use a good old fashioned phone to call people, but right now he wished he had bought one of those infernal scrolls so he could look into his friend's eyes and convince him of the truth.

"Samuel, you must help me on this!"

"_No Ivan, not after last time."_

"When are you going to get over that Sam? It was one time, _one time!_"

There was an unamused grunt from the other line followed by a sigh.

"_Ivan, I would have always followed you, in what ever you desired fit for your presence, but what you did to that family was inexcusable. I can not forget it, nor the pain you caused, the pain __**we**__ caused!"_

"Dammit Samuel! I wasn't well, I admit it, alright? I wasn't well. I was sick, and wrong. What I did was wrong. But I have changed, I have got better now, and I _need_ your help on this one!"

"_No Ivan! I cannot get over what you did to that family, simply because they were Faunus!"_

Ivan bit back his resort, eyes darkening in anger as he swallowed and focused.

"This one's dangerous Samuel. It came into my home, threatened mu niece; it was in her room for dust's sake, man! I did some research, this Faunus is evil, its killed many of my family and innocents for no good reason! Please Samuel, help me help my family!"

There was silence on the other end, and just when Ivan was about to give up and hang up, Samuel spoke.

"_In her room you say?"_

His voice was deep and dark, and Ivan smirked. He knew he would get to him.

"Yes. In her room."

There was an inhale of breath and a sigh.

"_I will be there within the week."_

"That's not good enough Samuel. I need it hunted and killed as soon as possible, for my family's sake."

"_Very well, I shall be there tomorrow at noon. See you then Ivan."_

There was a dial tone, and Ivan moved the phone from his face, hanging up with a smirk over his face.

Sometimes things went so easily for him, it was almost funny.

He looked to the clock and smirked. His friends would all be there the next day. Soon the Faunus would be so far under, Hell would be closer than Earth.

He chuckled and sat at his desk, pouring some whiskey and having a swig, opening the morning paper and beginning his early morning routines.

~Ax~

"Ruby, are you sure you want to go out tonight?" Summer asked, frowning as she peered at the moonlight sky, illuminating her face to her watching daughter.

"Yeah mom! There's a full moon tonight!" Ruby giggled, pointing up at the moon which had parts of its surface scattered in the sky, a somewhat creepy sight if one were not accustomed to it.

"Alright, but be careful, not so much as a howl away, you hear me?"

Ruby yipped and hugged her mom.

"Don't worry moma! I'll be back soon, 'kay?"

"Alright pup, have fun."

"What else am I gonna do?" Ruby giggled, turning and pulling her hood up, disappearing with her speed and flashing through the trees. Summer watched where her daughter had gone through the trees for a moment, slowly dragging her eyes up to the shattered moon, frown shifting into more of a confused glare.

"Something isn't right…" she mumbled, keeping her eyes on the white orb as it seemed to glow brighter, mocking her.

She huffed and turned to go back into the tree, eagerly awaiting her daughter's return.

~Ax~

Ruby felt odd that night. She wasn't filled with her normal joy and excitement that running through the forest in moonlight would cause, instead there was a sense of dread. Like the moon was telling her to run. To hide. To go home. And not come back.

She shook her head and forced a smile onto her face, there was a larger gap between the trees and a smirk took her features. She jumped from the tree branch, and in the moment between the two trees, she was weightless, flying… free.

Too bad it was cut short.

She barely registered the small whine sound, nor the wires shifting, until something cold and metallic wrapped around her ankle, and she was pulled to the ground.

All the way to the ground.

A scream had started to leave her lips, the forceful decent a shock to her. She saw a branch and reached for it before she fell past it, slamming down her right hand, claws latching onto the wood. For a second she stopped, a sharp pain shooting down her arm, then she heard a manly grunt and she was ripped from the wood, slamming her all the way to the ground from where she had been, ten feet off the floor.

She landed with a groan, her whole body hurt. Although none of the pain was as bad as her wrist, she looked to her right hand and whimpered, tears falling from her eyes. Her wrist was bent at a horrid angle, looking at it made her stomach churn, so she closed her eyes.

"Is it dead?"

"I doubt it Charles. These little buggers are always tricky to kill." A voice answered, a sick sense of glee in his voice. Ruby felt a growl work its way to her lips, the need to protect herself rising from her animal inside. The man chuckled and she felt a hard boot come into contact with her side, he ignored her whimper and rolled her over rather roughly. She glared up at him through her tears, eyes widening when she recognised the man before her, a small memory from years ago rearing its head in her mind.

_W-what? It can't be… Weiss' uncle?_

Her hood fell from her eyes and Ivan heard a gasp from behind him, he sighed, _Samuel_.

"What the bloody hell is this Ivan?! You told me she was a killer! A murderer who threatened your family!"

"Looks can be deceiving my friend." Ivan growled, holding out his hand. A knife was placed in it, and a sadistic smile stretched his face.

"She is a girl Ivan! A child!"

Ivan reached to her throat and grabbed it in a tight grip. Ruby gasped, her ears pointing up in shock as her good hand flew to his own rough one, trying vainly to pull it away.

"Ivan!"

"If you have a problem with this service of justice!" Ivan bellowed, hurting Ruby's ears with the volume, "Then you will leave, sir!" Samuel glanced at the other two team members, who shook their heads. He grunted, but stayed put.

"That's what I thought…" Ivan grumbled, leaning closer to the Faunus.

"Charles, remove the constrictor."

A man with blonde hair retracted the device that had wrapped itself around Ruby's leg; it was a long silver chain that had been shot out of a handheld device that looked somewhat like a grenade launcher. This time Ruby kept in the whimper as it left her skin, already feeling the bruises forming on her shin.

"Now…" Ivan growled, voice deep and low, "what should I do with you, hm?" he took the hunting knife and put it on the flat side of the blade, running it down her right cheek, as though her were caressing it.

"P-please-!" she choked, having her words cut off as Ivan tightened his grip, "I-I'm on-ly a-" her words were silenced when the pressure on her throat was too much, and she felt the oxygen in her brain receding. Ivan's smile spread.

Samuel, the youngest of the team who had soft sandy hair and dark green eyes, fisted his hands in his hair. Turning away from what her was seeing. He knew that the other two members didn't have the guts to stop Ivan, hell he didn't think that _he_ had the guts. But he couldn't let this happen, not again, not like last time.

He turned suddenly at a yelp the small girl had let out, red filled his vision when he saw blood trickling from a light cut across the girl's forehead. He yelled out and jerked his hands down, feeling the cool metal from the gauntlets on his forearms spread down and cover his fists, spikes forming at the knuckles with his whole hand covered in the indestructible material.

Ivan looked up just in time to see Samuel's right fist coming at his head. He brought up his left hand, which he had been using to choke the girl, and caught the fist, a small grunt leaving his lips.

"What are you _doing_ Samuel?" he growled, and the blonde would be lying if he said the voice didn't send horrified chills down his spine. But he hid his fear, and glared right back at his leader.

"I'm ending this!"

Using his height advantage, Samuel kicked up with his left leg, landing a firm solid kick to Ivan's back, sending him crashing across the ground. He fell into a roll before hitting a tree, coming out of it and stopping in a crouch.

She slowly stood from his crouch, brushing some dirt off from his shoulder. His dark blue eyes glared at Samuel, and the blonde felt sweat form on his palms.

"_That_…" Ivan growled, "Was a _very_ bad idea, _Samuel_."

Samuel gulped; Ivan pulled something from his belt, a sword containing dust crystals. He held it out before him and locked eyes once again with the blonde, paying not attention to the struggling Faunus on the ground.

"Begin." He commanded.

Samuel let out a battle cry and ran head on to his leader, he jumped up at the last moment and flipped over Ivan, turning to try and punch at his back. Ivan had put the sword over his back, blocking the metal punch. He turned and twisted the sword, pushing Samuel's arm to the side with a thin cut along it. Now that the blonde's chest was wide open, Ivan shoved his palm against it. Samuel's eyes widened when the gloved hand made contact with his chest, feeling the bones in his rib cage shatter and splinter, like a shockwave had gone through his entire being. He looked up at Ivan, who had a smirk on his face, and then he fell, lying motionless on the floor with blood starting to trail from his lips.

Ivan looked to where the Faunus was, and saw her trying to hobble away as quickly as she possibly could. He shook his head.

"_Pathetic_." He hissed. He turned to Charles and grabbed the constrictor from his limp with shock hands, turning to face the running Faunus. He flicked a switch on the metal launcher, and aimed at Ruby's leg.

Ruby had just managed to get about thirty metres away from the mad uncle, opening her mouth to call her mother, when a earth shattering, shooting, blinding pain erupted in her calf and shin. She fell to the ground for what felt like the umpteenth time that night, and she let out the most pain filled, loud and agonising scream she had ever heard. The pain did not stop there, as suddenly she was being dragged backwards, being pulled along by the thing that had shattered through her calf and shin bone, coming all the way out of the other side. She could hear laughing faintly, but it was quiet in comparison to the outer and inner yells she was screaming.

It _hurt. So _much.

Tears were falling freely from her eyes, and she started to sob as rocks and sticks scraped past her face and stomach, the hurt unrecognisable in comparison to the agony in her leg.

Finally she came to a stop, eyes looking in front of her as she had some how tumbled onto her back. She slowly looked at her leg, and a fresh wave of sobs came crashing down on her.

The previously on metal chain that had caught her before now had a large arrow head, the size of Summer's hands, like that of a harpoon. It had gone through her leg, through her boots, blood flooding from the wound, her agony was increasing the longer she looked, so she fell back and sobbed.

She should have known its wasn't over, the next thing she knew there was a chuckle, and the harpoon like arrowhead was being ripped from her leg, and she once again yelled out in sheer pain, it was all she knew.

Then there was a form on top of her, and her eyes stayed crushed together, refusing to look at the man as she cried. There was cool metal on her again, and she knew he had the knife back again.

"You see, I'm a collector. I hunt Faunus, like yourself, and I take the rare parts. The claws. The teeth. The eyes. The _ears_."

Ruby gasped, her ears falling flat on her head, a fresher wave of tears coming over her, as the knife moved to her ears, the sharp edge on her left ear, not hard enough to cut, but enough for her to realise the threat.

The Faunus were very protective of their ears. They were very, _very_ sensitive, and proud Faunus loved their ears more than anything else. This threat… is one of the worst he could have made.

"N-no! Please not my e-ears! Pl-!" she cut herself off this time, as the metal pushed harder on her ear and he started to drag it across the outside of her ear. She took back what she thought before, it was _then_ that she had screamed the loudest.

A second sound filled the clearing.

And earth shattering, ground breaking and ear bleeding roar of anger, possession and protectiveness.

The sound of a wolf protecting their hurt pup.

Ivan had no time to react; a hard, white mass slammed into his side and threw him across the clearing, taking out one of the other still men with them. Ruby looked above her and saw a white cloak, her hopes lifted.

Her mother was here.

Summer was crouched down in front of her daughter, her wolf side almost bursting from her human seems. Her teeth were now completely sharp, all of them at deadly points and baring at the men. Her claws were out and her ears were perked up to attention. She was hunched over, a constant low growl leaving her lips.

Ivan got to his feet and let his partner get to up by himself, appraising the new older Faunus.

"Another wolf Faunus? This is my lucky day!" he boasted, having the audacity to laugh at the end of his comment. Summer's eyes darkened, the whites of her eyes darkening so they were as dark as night.

"_**No."**_ she snarled, actually snarled, and Ivan actually paused in his step at the deep angry tone in her voice

Summer glared at them, nostrils flared as she surveyed them with animalistic eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ivan asked, eyebrow raised.

"_**I said. No."**_

Summer snarled again, reaching behind her to her belt and pulling out a black tube, she clicked it on one end and it grew in length. When it had reached its full length, Summer twirled it in her hands, showing the control she had over her weapon, before slamming it to the ground, causing a crack in the solid earth.

Ivan, and the remaining two men with him, all took a step back at the aura the woman was producing. They looked to her black and grey eyes and his two companions gulped.

"_**You will not. Hurt my child. Again."**_

She finished with a louder snarl than before, face consorting in a horrifying way, actually looking more like the wolf she was more than ever before. She ripped the staff from the ground and charged towards them, her daughter watching her launch into the air. Ruby was able to see her mother crack the staff across the face of the man behind Ivan, as the coward had moved at the last second.

That was all that she could see, before the blood loss was too great, and she was feeling colder from the blood loss.

A smile came to her face as the chill reminded her of Weiss' skin, remembering her friend. Then she passed out to the sound of her mother's snarling and the yells of the cowards. And then, darkness.

* * *

**A/N: And you all thought you couldn't hate Ivan any more than you already did, huh? Well I do like a challenge. And don't kill me over this cliff hanger please! My bae wouldn't be happy about it! D: Anyway, did you like? Please leave a review or PM to tell me what you think :) thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took longer to get out than the others, but it was longer and harder to write. Not to mention the fact that my hand kept doing the annoying thin where you go to type the 'n' key and your finger presses the 'm' key instead, makes writing so much longer and annoying... Also Badger Brandon is sleeping at the moment, so this one hasn't been Beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. But anyways, here is the next chapter! Its longer, and quite chaotic. Hope you enjoy it, and please don't hurt me afterwards. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters, they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

A snarl left her lips as the coward ducked out of the way of her metal Bō staff, causing it to collide with the blonde man foolishly standing behind the coward. He went down instantly, and Summer would not be surprised if he did not get up again for the rest of the fight.

Her eyes narrowed even further when her ears twitched, the sound of her pup falling on her side from exhaustion. She locked her eyes on the coward who stood with a red haired man by his side, the red head holding a large metal bat with spikes pointing out from it. An angry grimace twisted her face, and a roar left her lips. She wasn't even aware of charging forwards, nor how the coward _yet again_ dodged her path, causing her to collide with the red head. The baseball bat just scraping her arm as she dodged it was also unnoticed, as well as the sensation of her Bō staff slapping the skin on his neck, which caused him to stagger to the side, to be met with her solid fist, sending his body flying the opposite direction to the way that it was falling.

She did not notice any of this, her gaze covered by red hot anger, running completely on instinct and rage.

_**They hurt her.**_ Her wolf growled in her head.

_**You didn't protect her. They caused her pain. **_An echo of her daughter's agonised scream filled her head, and outwardly she matched it with her own yell of anger, not knowing that she was atop the red head, fists flinging repeatedly onto his upper body, the staff lying on the floor near.

_**Kill them.**_ Right fist, his left cheek. _**Make them pay for even **__**looking**__** at her.**_ Left handed claws, right cheek. _**Rip them apart!**_

She snarled, slashing her claws across the man's neck. He choked in his unconscious haze, he would be dead soon. As if she cared.

Her instincts flared and she dived forwards in a roll, snatching the staff from the floor and turning to snarl at Ivan who, had snuck up behind her, sword raised. He huffed and pulled the metal from his team member's limp form, having missed his intended target.

Summer stood from her crouch, a quieter growl constantly flowing from her lips. She eyed up the man she had dubbed coward, her lips peeling back so her teeth bared at him. Ivan glared right back at her, passing his sword from his right hand to his left, and tossing it back again. He spun it in his hand, stopping it when it was pointed in her direction and falling into a battle stance, his black and silver broadsword glistening in the moonlight. He had to squint to make out Summer's form, to which Summer smirked, as she could see him just as clearly as she would in the day light. She started a slow walk, walking in a circle. Her lips curved up into a horrifying smile, eyes glistening with glee at what she would do to the coward before her, twirling her staff in her right hand.

A sound disrupted her thoughts however, a small whimper. Her head snapped to her pub, watching as she twitched with a pain filled expression in her unconscious sleep. She felt the rage growing once again at a faster rate in her chest, and she turned to the cowards, eyes slit and teeth bared.

But it seemed that Ivan didn't quite know when to shut up.

"You know," he husked, spinning his sword again in his hand, "I've killed so many of your kind, so don't think you're actually going to get away from this alive."

Summer had a low growl in her throat, but pushed it down so she could talk.

"You obviously don't know who I am, nor what a mother would do to protect their pup." There was a biting tone to the end of her words, growl coming back yet again when the coward laughed manically.

"And what a good job you've done then! Even if you _do_ somehow live to see another day, how do you expect your _child_ to live?! She has a shattered shin bone you fool! It is difficult to find a healer for normal people who can heal such a wound, but you? A beast freak who lives and shits in the woods? Who would want to help you?!" he yelled, Summer crouched, teeth grinding together, her fists so tight that her knuckles were white on the Bō staff, she deduced that this coward obviously had some mental incapability, possibly the reason he was so sociopathic.

"I would be doing her a **favour** to kill her now!"

Summer roared and lunged for the coward in human skin, sliding to the floor and between his spread legs to avoid the metal sword. She span and used her staff to sweep out his feet, Ivan jumped and while in mid air turned to strike her with the sword. The Bō staff came up and blocked his attack, pushing him away long enough to do a backwards roll and once again avoid the swords blow.

Ivan yelled in anger and started to slash the space before him wildly, Summer dodged all the swings and strikes, blocking with her staff and managing to strike a few blows back herself. Ivan felt his anger boiling over, and after receiving a jab to his ribs, he jumped back a few feet. He was breathing deeply with his eyes looking in the darkness. For a moment he was confused as to _how _the Faunus had avoided and attacked him in such darkness, then it clicked.

_Stupid __**fucking**__ Faunus!_ He yelled in his mind. He brought up with sword and pushed one of the many crystals in his sword hilt, grin once again going maniacal, as did his insane laughter. As soon as he touched the red Dust crystal his sword began to glow an orange-red colour.

"Now you're done for, you stupid _bitch_." He growled. He heard some movement from the left of him and he turned, a yell leaving his lips as a stream of burning fire blasted from his sword.

Summer jumped back in shock, a hiss leaving her lips as the fire stream caught her hand. She looked on with wild eyes as a tree caught fire. She snapped her gaze to Ruby, and realised she needed to finish the fight right now. With the fire now burning, Ruby was in serious danger.

"You fool! What sane person would light a _fire_ in a _forest_?!" Summer yelled, Ivan smirked and poised his blade at her.

"What's wrong wolf? Scared you'll loose now that the odds are even?"

Summer snapped her jaws at him, and they both lunged for each other at the same time. Their weapons and arms were a blur, thuds echoing from the contact of sword and staff. Summer ducked under a swing, punching him in the kidney and bringing up her other arm to block the elbow coming towards her. Ivan growled in frustration, and fired another blast of fire. Summer dodged it again, looking around with wide panicked eyes.

The trees were on fire, blazing in fury against each other as they flickered and swayed aggressively. One tree finally gave way to the heat and burning, letting out a loud creaking as it snapped and began to fall, slamming to the ground with a thunderous crash. Thankfully Ruby's area was somewhat safe, the flames having not yet spread that far, but the blood leaking from her body was not to be ignored, she needed to be healed.

Summer snarled again, determination fuelling her rage and the need to protect her pup. Once again she lunged for the dark haired man, using her semblance of speed along with her Bō staff to strike the coward's sword with precise direction and strength. The coward, caught off guard by the speed of the attack, could do nothing but watch as the sword was flung from his grasp and into the inferno besides them. He shifted his socked expression to one of arrogant annoyance.

"You do know that the sword cannot be burned, it is fireproof."

Summer smirked, and pulled something she had hidden behind her on her belt, into the man's view. He started and looked to his belt, one of his dust crystal containers was empty. Moving his eyes to the white haired woman, her narrowed his gaze and glared at her smirk, a fire-red crystal held between her fingers.

"I am aware that the sword is fire proof, but the real question is, are you?"

Once again using her semblance, Summer shot forward in a flurry of white rose petals, and with a rage filled look in her eyes, slammed the crystal across the man's left cheek with all her strength, enough to shatter the crystal.

The reaction was instant. Ivan yelled out in pain as a wave of fire erupted from the crystal, washing over the entire of the left side of his face. His flesh was instantly burnt and blackened, and his hair immediately singed off. He fell to his knees and clutched at the space around his face, having the thought to rub the fire out on the ground, putting it out quickly.

He lay motionless, eyes wide, mouth agape in a silent scream.

And the entire left side of his face was completely black and red with burns.

Summer stood over him, and after a moment turned to leave. Her eyes landed on Ruby, and her anger came back again. He hadn't suffered enough. No where near enough.

A growl worked its way into her throat and she span back around to the coward, taking two steps towards him and bringing her right foot up. His eyes flickered up to meet her's, and she gave him an evil smirk, before slamming her foot down as hard as she could on the side of his right knee.

A sickening cracking snap sound resonated around the area, followed my Ivan's scream of unfiltered agony as his leg was snapped in half. It brought a smile to Summer's face. She leant down to him and grabbed his head by his hair, forcing him to look at her.

Her voice was lowered to a quiet deadly growl as she spoke to him.

"If you ever come near me or my daughter again, I will kill you." she bared her teeth and threw him back to the floor, leaving after sending a second kick to his rib cage, feeling another grin form as the sound of his ribs breaking came to her ears, followed by another scream.

The look of happiness fell from her face when she saw Ruby, and she used her semblance to run to the small brunette girl, scooping her up in her arms and running back in a flurry of white petals as fast as she could.

Ivan watched them leave, and as soon as they were out of sight, a grin spread across his burnt face.

~Ax~

Summer sprinted through the 'door' to their home, rushing to Ruby's room and placing the small girl on her red quilted bed. Ruby mumbled in her sleep, and flinched a little, Summer let out a small whine at seeing her pup in pain, but quickly re focused her mind. She looked to her daughter's wound in her leg, feeling her teeth sharpen in anger. She huffed and forced down the anger from her wolf, and rushing to get some medical supplies from her room. She got back in record time and carefully inspected the wound. She winced when she saw it, there was bone fragments from the shin and it seemed that the muscle from the calf had been shoved through to the other side of her leg, some coming out of the hole. Summer was thankful that Ruby was unconscious for this.

She took out some scissors and carefully cut away the tights around her daughter's wound, grimacing when some seemed to be stuck in the blood and bone. She rushed away again and returned seconds later with a bucket of warm water and some small sponges. She propped Ruby's leg up by her foot, and poured the warm water on the hole in her leg. A small whimper left Ruby's lips, but Summer kept on pouring the warm water. It came out of the other side of her leg, blood tainting the clear water along with some small stones and twig fragments. With the dried blood now removed from Ruby's leg, Summer was able to remove the rest of the tight.

_Now for the tricky bit. _Summer thought with a sigh, she brought her hands up and placed them above the wound in Ruby's leg, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She could feel a warmth begin at her heart, spread down her arms and to the palms of her hands, she took another deep breath and imagined herself pushing this feeling down.

She knew, if her eyes were open, that a pale pink aura would be gently floating down from her hands, encasing the wound in its glow and increasing in brightness the harder she focused.

A grunt escaped her lips as the strain on her aura began to weaken her, but she shook her head and pushed even harder. Fatigue wouldn't stop her from helping her pup, from saving_ her child._

A small hiss left her mouth, and the pinkish glow could now be seen through her eyelids. The sounds from the leg were sickening, the sound of flesh slapping together as the skin healed again, the bone creaking and eventually snapping back into place, a the small grunts from her daughter as her leg was healed. Summer knew that the healing process brought no pain to the injured, but it was uncomfortable.

With a final push, Summer opened her eyes with a small concealed gasp of exhaustion. She looked to Ruby's leg and had a tired smile grace her face. She shook her head, and the fatigue, and breathed in through her nose. With how close her inner wolf was to the surface, her normally powerful senses were amplified. She could smell the blood clots and ruptures under Ruby's skin.

She got to work on what she could, healing the broken ribs on Ruby's side, her twisted wrist, and managing to run her thumb across Ruby's head, healing the shallow cut quickly. After that, Summer fell to her knees, mind foggy as her brain slowed. Normally a person could only manage to heal a single broken bone before passing out from exhaustion, Summer was lucky that she was strong enough to do much more.

She moved her head up and watched as a single blood drop fell from Ruby's cut ear to her cheek, and tears welled up in her eyes. She lifted her shaking arm, trying to reach the cut before it could scar.

But with a grunt, she fell forwards onto the bed, arm falling limply over her daughter as she finally passed out.

~Ax~

Weiss stared down at the plate before her, fork held limply in her hand as she pushed the food around, feeling no desire to consume the meal. The table was quiet, her mother was silently shooting her daughter apologetic and sympathetic looks. Her father was making over the top sounds of delight at the meal, obviously trying distract the other two, or pretend that what had happened only a few hours ago, had not occurred.

"This is divine dear, simply astounding!" Julian announced loudly, causing Weiss to flinch and Amelia to glare at her husband.

"Don't you dare try to ignore what you did today." She told him in a deep tone, Julian hummed and put his cutlery down, wiped his mouth and put the napkin on the table top before turning to his wife.

"And what's that, Amelia?" he asked, threat evident in his tone. The servants around the table all tensed and glanced nervously to each other.

"You bloody well know what!" Amelia yelled, slamming her hands on the table top and jumping to her feet, Julian soon followed suit and slammed his own hands on the table also.

"Pray tell _dear_!"

"I leave to go on a business trip for two days. _Two days Julian!_ And what do I find when I come back, that you deliberately went against my wishes for the benefit of our child!"

"Oh enough with this bull! For all I know, she isn't even _my_ daughter!"

"Julian how _dare_ you!"

"Yet again, _sweetie_ I dare! Let's face it, she's nothing like Winter! At least her sister had my brain and not simply your looks!"

Weiss sighed and moved her fork so it was tilted a little towards her. She caught her reflection, her pale skin, her blue eyes, the platinum white hair…

And now, a scar through her left eye.

She could imagine Ruby and Summer's reaction to the new addition to her face… they got upset when she simply tripped and cut her knee. But now there was a scar…

"You bastard! And don't change the subject! I didn't want her to fight that- that Knight! She's ten Julian, _fucking_ _ten_ you sick bastard!"

"I'm preparing her!"

"You're torturing her!"

Suddenly the dining room doors slammed open and a form came through the wooden arches. Hagged and soaked with red, limping and leaning heavily on a familiar sword, their face cast in shadow.

"I-Ivan?" Julian asked, rushing forward to the aid of his brother, followed by several servants as he fell to the floor heavily.

"M-m-monsters brother! Monsters!"

"What? Calm down brother, you're making little sense-!"

Ivan reached up and grabbed his brother's collar, everyone gasped at the sight of the beaten, bloody, and burnt man.

"In the forest! T-they killed my team!"

"Who did? Who brother?!"

Ivan looked up with hate in his dark eyes.

"Fucking Faunus'! They snuck up on us, attacked in the dark like cowards! They broke my knee brother! L-look what they did to my face!"

Julian's expression darkened, and he took Ivan's shoulders gently.

"What did they look like Ivan? Tell me!"

"T-they were… Wolf Faunus! Two of them! I killed one, but the other got me…"

With all the attention on the beaten man, none in the room caught the gasp of shock from the young Heiress, nor the fearful tears stinging at her eyes as dread punched her chest.

"They killed all of them! Charles, Bronon, S-Samuel… they're all dead!"

"Don't worry brother! We'll have them hunted down and killed for harming you." Julian told him standing up and pointing at one of the servants.

"You, bring me the houses Head of Security, now!" he barked, the boy quickly nodded and ran off. Everyone then returned their attention to the man on the floor, muttering about monsters and wolves.

"Weiss, you don't need to see this. Go to your room." Her mother said tightly.

"B-but mom-"

"Now Weiss." She told her in a commanding tone, she knew there was no way to convince her otherwise.

So, Weiss sighed and allowed the guard to lead her to her room, annoying staying inside the room with her the whole time.

She fell onto her bed and hugged her pillow, breathing in the scent of forest trees and

~Ax~

"Ruby… come on Ruby you have to get up. We've got to go… Ruby… Ruby!"

Ruby gasped and shot up in her bed, eyes wide. She looked to the source of the sound and saw Summer staring intently at her.

"You okay?" she asked, Ruby shakily nodded her head, "Good, come on we're going to Uncle Qrow's."

Ruby slowly nodded and sat up, holding her head as the room shook.

"Alright moma… just let me go say bye to Weiss and I'm all set."

A hand came on her shoulder and stopped all movement; she looked up and saw Summer's blank expression.

"You're not going to Weiss' house, it's not safe anymore Ruby."

"W-what do you mean not safe? I've been there tones of times, it's perfectly fine!"

"One, not when you're still recovering, and two, I said it isn't safe _anymore_."

"W-why?"

"Ruby, do you remember what happened two days ago?"

Ruby frowned and thought back, eyes widening as it all came rushing back to her.

_Jumping through trees. Falling._

_Weiss' Uncle. Laughter. Pain._

_Leg. More pain._

_Ear. Cut._

_Pain._

She gasped and touched her left ear, running her hand along the soft fur which Weiss loved so much. A whimper left her lips when her finger tips ran over a line of scabbed flesh across the back of her ear.

"M-momma, what happened?" she asked, tears leaking from her eyes. Summer ducked down again and made eye contact.

"They found us, they found us and they hurt you, you've been unconscious for the whole time since, I waited as long as I could for your body to heal more than it has, but we cant wait any longer. We have to go, they'll be back."

"B-but we're gonna see Weiss again, right?" Summer did not answer, "Right?" Ruby asked, her voice going higher in desperation.

"I don't know sweetie, come on, we have to go."

Ruby nodded, slowly standing up with tears now falling down her cheeks, despite how much she rubbed them away.

"Here, have this." Summer said, holding out a photo she had taken from a frame in the house.

It was of Weiss and Ruby, they were younger, Weiss was nine and Ruby was still five. Ruby was jumping after a bubble floating above her, eyes wide with excitement, Weiss was sat behind her with a laugh frozen in the photo, the bubble mix held in her hands, it was taken outside the big tree by Summer, the grass long and blowing in gentle breeze.

Ruby took it with muttered thanks, looking at it again before folding it up and putting it in her shirt pocket.

"Now, let's go."

Then, with minimal items, the two wolves left their home, leaving their happiness and whole life behind them.

~Ax~

Running seemed a lot harder for them with the weight of their actions pressing down on their backs. Summer tried to keep a blank expression, but Ruby's was flooded with tears, sobs coming from her mouth with every breath.

Summer glanced back to her daughter, heart strings pulling when she saw the young look of depression, but she knew they couldn't stop, they had to keep moving.

They were reaching the borders of Vale, soon they would be in Vacuo and then it would be a continued sprint through the night until they got to Qrow's home in Atlas. Then, they could finally relax.

"M-mom… I- I can't… run anymore… I- I need…"

Summer skidded to a stop and caught Ruby in her arms, falling to the floor with her child who hugged her face to her shoulder, taking deep labouring breaths. She knew her daughter, she could run to Qrow's house and back without needing a break, thanks to her semblance, so she wasn't tired, physically at least.

"Ruby, what's really bothering you?" she asked, holding her closer.

"I-I-I miss W-Weiss mom!"

Summer shushed her pup and gently rubbed her hair, combing her fingers through her short red and dark brown locks.

"Honey, I'm sorry but we can't go back."

"E-ever?" Ruby hiccupped, pulling back to look at her mother through tear filled eyes, ears flat on her hair. Summer sighed.

"Maybe, I don't know. We'll figure it all out at Uncle Qrow's home, okay?"

Ruby nodded, and Summer wrapped her arms around her and stood up, figuring that she could carry the distraught girl. She was surprised that the young pup hadn't had a panic attack over what had occurred.

She only managed to go forward about ten feet before a net fell from above them, entrapping them as its weights locked the net to the forest ground. Summer had instinctively rolled over to cover Ruby with her body, so when the metal net fell on them, her back was the only thing to get hurt.

She let out a growl, feeling her claws and teeth grow. She snapped her left arm up and cut through the metal net with her claws just as men in black uniforms came from the bushes and tree tops, guns pointing at them from all angles and voices yelling out commands to the two Faunus.

"Summer looked around them and hushed to her daughter.

"Ruby… this looks bad. If I tell you to run, I want you to run, okay? Promise me you'll run no matter what happens, don't even look back."

"B-but-"

"Sweetie _promise me_."

"O-okay moma." Ruby nodded with her statement. Summer nodded to herself with a relieved sigh.

"Good girl, I love you so, so much."

Summer threw the net off of them and held Ruby in her arms, crouched with her eyes shooting everywhere as the yelling increased in volume.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she bellowed, the men stopped shouting, but they did not lower their guns. A man at the front spoke.

"Faunus scum. For the crimes committed two nights ago, you shall be punished as seen fit." He announced, hatred leaking in his voice.

"And what crimes are they?" she asked, ears twitching as they moved around.

"For attacking Mr Ivan Schnee, brother of Julian Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company, unprovoked and without reason."

"That's nonsense!" she yelled, the men raised their guns higher and called for her to be silent.

"That does not matter! A crime against the Schnee Dust Company is very high, but against a close member of the family? Punishable by death."

Summer felt a growl on her lips and squeezed Ruby's shoulder to get her attention.

"Ruby… Ruby listen to me. You're going to have to run. Run as fast as you can and don't stop."

"W-where will I go?" she asked, a hiccup in her voice.

"To your Uncle Qrow, he'll keep you safe."

"I wouldn't do that young lady!" a recognisable voice called, Summer looked up with a held in snarl on her lips, and glared at the man.

"Coward! What are _you_ doing here?!" she demanded in a deep raspy voice. Ruby whimpered when she noticed the man and huddled closer to her mother.

Ivan smirked, as much as his burnt face would allow, and walked a little awkwardly closer to the wolf duo.

"Its amazing how fast doctors will work to get you healed when your brother owns the biggest company in the world, isn't it? Not to mention brother of mine is an inventor, and the inventions are… helpful."

He pulled up his trouser leg, for the leg she had snapped at the knee, to reveal a metal replacement.

"W-what? How?" Summer asked; slightly confused at the metallic leg the man now bore.

"It was faster than getting it healed." Ivan supplied easily, as if having a robotic leg was something akin to a normal occurrence.

"Now, enough… chit chat. You must suffer for your crimes…" his eyes drifted towards Ruby's shivering form, a sadistic gleam flashing in them followed by a smirk, "… both of you."

Summer snarled, eyes now shifted so they were black instead of white, her eyes standing out stark again the new colour. She charged at the coward with her incredible speeds, who had not been able to react to the speed, and clawed him across the neck. He fell as she turned to the man neck to him and did the same thing, cutting deeper and killing him instantly.

"**Run Ruby!"** she yelled, Ruby quickly stood and shot to her feet, not resisting looking as her mother took down two guys at once with her staff, before turning and sprinting in the opposite direction, away from Vaccuo, away from Atlas. She just ran.

Not even when she was miles away, and the sound of a single gun shot cracked across the terrain, did she stop running.

She ignored the tears, ignored the pain, her mother's words on a loop through her mind.

_Run, I want you to run, okay?_

She jumped over a log, not even realising that where she was running was the direction of her home… her old home.

_Promise me you'll run no matter what happens._

She sobbed, tripping on a log just in front of the house, the log she sat on with Weiss as they played, with Summer watching from the door of their house. She heard a rip as she tumbled, and she landed on her back heavily. She stayed where she was for a few moments, sobs wracking her frame. She wasn't stupid. She knew what that gun shot meant. Why there would only be a single one, and not many.

Her mother… her mother… was…

She pushed herself up so she was leaning on her hands, and she ran a hand through her hair, holding it out of her face as she cried. Her claws dug into the ground and her teeth cut her lip with the force of her bite. But she did not care.

She couldn't go to her uncle, couldn't go to Yang…. Couldn't go to Weiss…

She felt a spark of anger, one which quickly ignited in her veins, pulsing through her body and burning her chest.

She was angry. No, she was furious.

Not at Weiss. at her family. At- at _Ivan._ That **coward** had done this to her! The pitiful excuse of a human had **hurt** her! Had **killed** her mother!

The growl building up in her chest begged to be let out, she dropped her hand from her hair and slammed it to the ground, clawing at the dirt as she threw her head back, and roared.

She had never roared before. Never.

Her claws lost their grip on the ground and her arms went flying to the side, held out like a bird as she _roared_.

Slowly it died away, but Ruby wanted more. She wanted to _do_ more.

She wanted to get revenge on Ivan.

Ruby shot to her feet and disappeared in the house, coming out seconds later with a photo in a frame. She took the frame apart and took out the photo, it was one of herself and her mother, Summer with her arms wrapped around her smaller shoulders, Ruby holding them in her small hands and snuggling her mom's cheek with her face, smiling at something behind the camera, at Weiss, who had taken the photo.

She folded it up and put that photo in her shirt pocket. She took one last look at her home, which she would be leaving for the second time that night, this time for good.

Then, she turned, and she ran. Her mother's words returned to her, causing tears to streak down her face.

_Don't even look back._

She kept running, a sob breaking her mouth.

_I love you so, so much._

"I love you too mom…" she whispered to the wind, shaking her head, and sprinting for the rest of the night, destination: anywhere.

~Ax~

Weiss sat up in her bed, hearing a commotion downstairs. The guard had left her room as the night fell over the mansion, so she did not delay in shooting out of bed and padding down the many staircases to the living room, where her parents were.

She could make out their voices clearer, and stopped on the staircase, looking through the crack in the door to see what was going on.

"This is too far Ivan!"

"You said I could get revenge! I did!"

"Yes, but this is too much! Now I have to hide this from the VPD as well as pay off the security with you tonight, witnesses Ivan! All of them!"

"They _hurt _me brother!"

"There was no need for this punishment! Do you even realise what this could do to our family's reputation? To your reputation?!"

"I don't care! She deserved it!"

There was a sigh, and her father spoke in a calmer tone.

"Di you get both of them Ivan?"

There was a pause, and Weiss waited with batted breath and wide tearful eyes, then her hated Uncle spoke.

"…Yes."

Weiss cupped her mouth with her hands to hold in the cry of fear, and tears fell from her eyes.

_They have Summer and Ruby!_ She thought. _They'll lock them up! Hurt them! T-they can't!_

Then she mentally gasped.

_What if they kill them?_

_No_, she told herself, _not even Ivan is masochistic enough to kill a child. And her father would never allow it… right?_

"Good, no witnesses then. Now, take those ghastly things away and do whatever you'll do with them. You're excused."

Weiss ran up the stairs silently, and looked from around the corner as Ivan left the room, a noticeable glee in his step.

At first, she didn't notice them. The two things that would forever scar her more than the knight ever could. Something that would change her perspective of the world entirely, and in turn bring her entire world crashing down around her.

In Ivan's hands, was a piece of red fabric. The fabric from a cloak. And… in his other hand…

Two snowy white wolf ears, stained red with blood.

* * *

**A/N: Damn, we all hate uncle Ivan, huh? Don't worry, he'll get what's coming to him. Now, should I even ask if you liked it? What with what happened and all... Meh, its instinct by now anyways. So... like? Please tell me what you think in a review or a PM! The feedback is amazing you guys, and it really gets me ready to write more for this story! So thank you! :)**

**For the next chapter (****or the one after)**, unless my muse takes a sharp turn, we should be at Beacon, so we get some cannon fun, eh? :) I already have some ideas on how to change the show to fit my version, so hopefully you'll enjoy that when we come to it. So, thanks again for reading, and I hope you all liked it :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This week has been long and writing was difficult to make time for, but I did it, and while it isn't the longest chapter, its still a chapter ;) anyway, this chapter is probably more of a build up to the big 'reveal' which will come soon. I'm not sure if I will be able to update next weekend as I will be in Wales with *cries* no WiFi ;n; so, I have nothing else really to say at the moment, apart from thank you for all the amazing support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and the Guest Reviewer who mentioned my other story, Not Dead Yet, I haven't forgotten about that one, or my other two, but I have a massive writer's block for all but this story, but I am working on an update for that story, and I have it almost ready to write. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I never abandon stories, I may not update for a while, but I never forget about them, so don't worry about it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters, it belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

_**Seven Years Later.**_

_Ruby giggled in her mother's arms, holding up her own small cubby ones and reaching for her mother's face. Summer laughed lightly at this action and brought Ruby closer, snuggling her neck and purring, the sound making her baby giggle even louder. Ruby gently put her hand on Summer's ear, rubbing it softly._

"_You're a good little pup, aren't you?" Summer whispered, her voice softer than air as Ruby smiled._

"_I love you sweetie… so much."_

_Ruby gurgled and smiled, biting her tongue between her teeth as Summer held her up with one hand, using the other to scratch behind her ear, earning a giggle which morphed into a content purr from the baby._

_Summer moved her so she was being held cradled in her arms, white cloak fluttering gently behind them. She ran her thumb over Ruby's cheek, laughing when it was caught by Ruby's small hands and promptly nibbled on by her pup. Ruby's eyes began to droop as she sucked on Summer's thumb, so her mother decided to sing her to sleep._

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when the skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you…"_

_Ruby's eyes fluttered shut as her mother's voice lulled her to sleep._

"_Please don't take, my sunshine, away…"_

_Just when Ruby was about to fall into blissful sleep, her mother tensed with a gasp._

"_Remember me?" a deep guttural voice growled._

_Ruby looked up, and suddenly she wasn't in her mother's arms nor was she a baby anymore, but an eight year old child. She watched with horror as a man with a burnt face and evil eyes brought up a shot gun, loaded a shot, and fired at her mother._

"_**Mom! No!"**__ she yelled, but could do nothing as she was stuck to the ground. Her mother fell before her, and all she could do was reach out helplessly as blood came from her white clothing._

_She looked up to Ivan and glared with black and silver eyes._

"_**I'll kill you!"**__ she yelled, Ivan chuckled and loaded another shot._

"_No you won't."_

_Then, he brought the gun to her chest, and fired._

Ruby shot up with a gasp as a sudden clap woke her from her unintentional dreaming. She did a quick glance around to make herself aware of her location, taking deep breaths as she calmed her racing heart.

It was okay, she was on the second story building roof, waiting for her target to arrive.

Sudden yelling from the street made her realise, that he was already there.

She moved to the edge of the building, leaning against the roof on her elbows on her stomach and using her hands to cup her eyes, using them like binoculars to focus on the fuming man.

She had been following him for a few days, he was filthy rich, as he was a CEO of one of Wenchester Dust Companies branches, it being one of the biggest Dust companies in Remnant, after of course the Schn-

She stopped herself, _no need to think on that_.

Anyway, he was the CEO of a particular branch and so was rather filthy rich. He had a rich car, a beautiful wife, whom he cheated on frequently, and children, who he neglected. Also he had a problem where a sentence could not be spoken without either a curse word or a yell.

So it was safe to say, he was not a nice man.

Ruby dropped her hands from her eyes, made sure her hood was firmly up, and jumped from the building, using her semblance to land closer to the floor to avoid injury. She straightened up, allowed a smirk to briefly flitter onto her face, before discarding it so her expression was blank, and walking steadily towards the man who was stood next to the slammed closed door of his expensive car, phone stuck to the side of his head as he yelled down the phone.

Ruby took a deep breath, steadied herself, and walked out of the shadows towards the man. She put her head down and sped up a little, coming closer to the man who remained oblivious, then, she 'accidently' barged into him.

The shock of the sudden collision caused the angry business man to drop his phone, Ruby's hand shot out and caught it before it could shatter on the ground.

"Sorry sir, here's your phone."

The man snatched it off of her and glared at her.

"Stupid fucking kid, piss off!"

She nodded and walked away, hearing the man grumble to himself before continuing to yell down the phone. She smirked, and looked down to her hand that had been concealed in her cloak to eye the bulging wallet with greedy eyes.

She stepped into an alcove and into an alleyway, noting with some satisfaction how people huddled in corners stepped a little further away as she walked by, her cape being all that they needed to know who she was, and her reputation from Mistral seeming to have followed her all the way back to Vale.

She came out of the alleyway after walking for a while, taking a deep breath when the stench of the bins in the dirty alley left her superior nose.

She sighed and languidly leant against the wall of the building behind her and pulled out the wallet, eyes widening with glee when she noticed that it was indeed full and bulging with notes of 1000 Lin each. She couldn't believe her luck, she knew the guy was rich but this was a little too much. There were about twenty of these notes in this wallet alone.

Her right ear twitched, bringing her out of her daze, and she turned her head to the side to see a homeless woman asleep on the floor, her scent being covered by grime and her body hidden as her skin was thick with dirt. Ruby hadn't even seen her there.

She looked down at the money in her hand, and back at the woman who couldn't have been older than twenty. She knew how it felt to be living on the streets alone, how lost you could feel.

Without a second thought Ruby pulled out two notes and put the wallet back into her pocket. She bent down next to the woman and lightly tapped her shoulder, not noticing as her hood fell and her ears were revealed.

The woman's eyes slowly fluttered open, and they widened in fear when she realised someone was above her. She tried to scramble away, but Ruby's firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hey, its okay, I wanna help you, alright?"

The woman did not move, but Ruby did notice as two small lumps on top of her head twitched, her eyes widened a little, she was a Faunus, a squirrel one by the looks of it.

Ruby took out the two notes and showed them to the woman, a smile on her face.

"Here, this should be enough to get you on your feet, okay? Just… don't tell anybody you got it, alright?"

The Faunus had tears falling from her eyes as she nodded, and shakily took the money. She tried to thank her verbally, but all she could manage was a croaking sound as her throat cracked from misuse.

"Its alright, you're welcome." Ruby smiled, and after giving her shoulder one last squeeze, got up and walked down the street. As she left she was sure to leave enough of her scent on the fragile Faunus so anyone who would wish to harm her, would be warded off by her scent, a handy trick she had learnt while being alone. Marking her as her territory would keep off both Faunus and humans.

Realising she was getting some looks, she reached back to pull her hood up and got lost in the marketing crowd, her destination a small Dust shop she had seen on the way in to Vale.

~Ax~

Weiss Schnee sat on her comfy white sofa on her own private jet to Beacon Academy. In her hand she held a remote for the television, which she had on mute. Her other hand was resting on the hilt of her sword, rubbing it soothingly. Her eyes stayed trained upon the screen, frowning at what she saw.

Apparently a man working for one of her father's Dust Company rivals was robbed of a lot of savings, which the fool felt the need to carry with him at all times, and he was complaining about the incident. From what she could get from the news reel going along the bottom of the screen, he couldn't remember when his wallet was stolen, as he was so engrossed in his dealings that everything else was a blur. The police could find no other witnesses, and nothing could be found on this thief.

Weiss sighed and laid the remote on her lap, moving her right hand up to her left bicep and touching the soft fabric which had been tied there ever since she had retrieved it from her uncle… from that monster.

Torn red cloth was tied in a knot on her arm, and no one questioned why she wore it, on school uniform and her combat gear, but what they didn't know was, that the fabric resembled her silent memorial for her only true friends, as she could not say it out loud.

She sighed and dropped her hand, picking up the remote and switching the channel to some random show and watching the silent images with blank eyes. It was another news report, this one showing a distraught old man who's Dust shop had been robbed. A photo of a blonde woman with black framed glasses came on the screen, and Weiss recognised her as a teacher at Beacon Academy, and a powerful Huntress. Glynda Goodwitch. Apparently another person also helped in the attack, but they had no photo and just used one of the generic blacked out person image with a question mark in it.

"Miss Schnee?" a voice asked, she slowly turned her head and looked at her butler with a level gaze. "It is almost time for you to land Ma'am."

"Thank you." she replied calmly, switching off the television and standing, brushing off her jacket and combat skirt with a somewhat nervous tremble in her hands.

She could do this, she was a Schnee. She would live out the dream her best friend had wanted to achieve, for if she couldn't then Weiss would do it for her.

She took a deep breath and faced him once again.

"I am ready."

"Very good mistress, if you could come with me."

Weiss nodded to herself and followed her butler.

_Come on Weiss,_ she thought to herself, _lets do this. For Ruby. For Summer._

She stepped off her private jet, and into Beacon Academy.

~Ax~

"Dayum little sis! So you don't visit for months and you decide to steal twenty _thousand_ Lin!"

"Shut up Yang! And besides, I didn't know you could do maths? Finally mastered the one times table?"

Yang narrowed her eye but had her grin still in place.

"You _may_ be my little sister but don't think I won't pummel you into the ground, 'kay?"

Ruby nervously grinned, flashing her sharp canines and rubbed the back of her head, and nodded.

"Sure thing sis!"

Yang snickered and leant against the railing, seeing from the corner of her eye as Ruby copied her, her hood now off of her head.

"So, how did you get enrolled in Beacon? You didn't really tell me and dad anything about it."

"Well, I went to this little Dust shop to look at some comic books that I was thinking of buying-"

"-Shoplifting."

"Fine, _shoplifting_. And these guys decided to try to rob it, and I fought them off. Their leader, this creepy redhead dude, got away but _I_ held them off." She stated proudly. Yang laughed and swung her arm over her sister's shoulder.

"You mean you held them off until help arrived?"

"What- how did you know?"

"It was on the news yesterday sis, although they didn't show your face, I knew it must've been you. And I guess you're the one who stole the Dust guy's wallet too."

"Well where else would I get this money?"

"My thoughts, exactly."

Ruby shook her head and looked back to the view.

"Basically then, after the woman helped me she told me she was a teacher at Beacon Academy and wanted to ask me some questions. The Headmaster got involved, and long story short, I was put into Beacon."

Yang nodded with a smirk.

"Well, you're welcome for the monthly training from dad then, otherwise you would have been royally screwed in that fight."

"I detest that!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh _really_?!"

"_Yeah_!"

"Wanna prove it?!"

The rest of the flight to Beacon was filled with a flurry of slaps and smacks, no real damage caused of course. Eventually a teacher arrived and separated the two, stating that they had now arrived at Beacon Academy.

Yang once again threw her arm over Ruby's shoulders and the two walked off the ship. The blonde waved her free arm around them, showing the school to her gasping younger sister/cousin.

"And this, little sister, is our new home! Down right better than the forest, aye?" she looked to Ruby with a smirk, only to face fall when she realised that Ruby was gasping at the tall trees to the side of the Academy.

"Oh my dust! Yang! Look at those _trees_!"

"Ruby- wait!"

But it was too late, Ruby had already disappeared into a flurry of rose petals and raced towards the forest, disappearing in the trees.

Yang watched her go and dropped her arm lamely to her side.

"Oh god damn it… Who needs a dog when they have you!" she yelled, knowing that Ruby could hear her, and the phrase 'dog' always annoyed her.

"What did you call her? Dog?" a calm voice spoke from behind her, Yang turned and felt her eyes go wide and her mouth pop open a little at the person.

They were about the same height as her, had long black hair with pale skin and beautiful amber eyes, with dark purple eye shadow and an adorable black bow atop her head. Her expression was mostly blank, but Yang could see a small frown between her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah! See, she's a wolf Faunus, so it's just a nickname I have for her."

The stranger's eyes widened for a moment before her expression went blank yet again.

"Is she okay with you revealing her heritage like that?" she asked, Yang frowned and nodded.

"Yeah… she is like my sister, and she doesn't mind people knowing."

"And whys that?"

Yang stood tall and crossed her own arms over her chest, smirk working its way onto her face.

"Ruby is a proud Faunus, she doesn't care what people say about her. And besides, if anyone _does_ upset my little sister…" she brought up her right hand and rubbed her fingers together thoughtfully, "then they will have to deal with me, and I'm a lot less forgiving than my sister."

The woman opposite her tilted her head in thought, looking straight into Yang's eyes with a steady gaze, which Yang returned. Then she nodded to herself, seemingly finding whatever she had been looking for.

"I'm Blake, nice to meet you." she held out her hand and Yang eagerly took it in a handshake.

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long, pleasure to meet you too." She smirked and gave the raven haired girl a wink before turning to leave. Blake watched her go, feeling mortified when her eyes drifted down to watch as her hips swayed more than they should have as the blonde left. She shook her head and went in the opposite direction, fighting away her blush as she did; completely unaware of the knowing smirk Yang wore the whole time.

~Ax~

After having run off into the forest, Ruby found herself loosing track of time. Because of this when she decided to rush back to Beacon, she was already half an hour behind schedule. During her rush to get to the Academy on time, she ran rather roughly into a blonde boy with a somewhat dopey smile. They got talking and she liked him immediately, Jaune Arc he was called. He was nice and funny, and also didn't seem to care that she had wolf ears.

Unfortunately after they had been talking for a while he realised how late he was for the opening school assembly. She ran with him to the assembly hall and giggled as he practically fell into the large room, turning to leave before the doors closed, deciding to go look at the roof of the school with her new red headphones plugged in and playing her favourite song.

She would ask Yang how it went later on anyways.

~Ax~

Weiss watched the Headmaster speak with dull eyes, normally this man of high importance would have her full undivided attention, but for some reason she felt distracted, like something was close that was very important to her, but she didn't know what.

Heavy footsteps ran from outside the room, and Headmaster Ozpin stopped talking as he waited for whoever it was to enter the room, all the other occupants also watching the door with growing curiosity.

Suddenly a blonde boy fell into the room, yelping as he tripped over his own feet and collapsing on the rock ground with a loud bang. The students started to quietly snicker to each other and Ozpin just took another loud sip of his coffee.

Weiss was about to roll her eyes, when a sound reached her ears so suddenly that her head snapped up to the still closing door. It was quiet, but she had heard it.

She would remember that giggle from anywhere.

Weiss looked through the crack in the door, and her breath left her completely, as a flash of red flickered through the gap.

She started to walk towards the door quickly, almost robotic like as she did. The blonde boy looked up hopefully and held out his hand, she didn't deter and simply walked over his body, earning an 'oof' as her boot connected to his back and he flattened to the floor with a groan. The students laughed louder now, and the boy sighed to himself.

Now she was outside the hall Weiss did a quick scan, looking to the end of the corridor and gasping when red fluttered around the corner.

"It can't be…" she told herself, but still she hoped.

"Ruby!" she yelled, taking off in a run after the red flash she had seen.

She ran down the corridor, once again seeing the flash around the corner, closer this time. She grinned to herself and ran in a sprint across the hall.

"Ru-"

Just her luck. She had turned the corner only to see that the whole hallway was full of older students in many capes, seemingly celebrating something. She walked to a boy in a blue cape and violently turned him around, wiping off his grin with her ice cold glare.

"Have you seen a girl pass through here? Red cape, brown hair, red highlights, silver eyes?"

"U-urm, no. there are loads of capes worn on St James' day."

Weiss growled and pushed him away from her, looking down the corridor and spotting at least three girls wearing red capes. She sighed and walked away without explanation to the confused boy.

"Great going Weiss…" she muttered to herself, stopping in front of some steps and falling onto them with a huff, holding her head as she threaded her fingers through her hair.

"Looks like you're loosing it at last. It couldn't have been her… stupid…"

She held in the tear that prickled in her eyes and reached over to touch the red cloak piece tied to her left bicep, a sad smile forming on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Summer, R-Ruby… I kinda lost it there, huh?" she let out a watery chuckled and shook her head, wiping her cheek as one tear fell.

"I miss you both so much… I'm sorry…"

She grit her teeth and fought off more tears, deciding to leave and find her sleeping area, hoping to get the day over with as soon as possible.

~Ax~

"Aha! Found you sis!" Yang called out, rolling her eyes when Ruby didn't respond, instead hearing the almost silent sound of music blasting from her red headphones. She walked over to her sister, who was illuminated in the moonlight, and promptly took the headphones off of Ruby's head.

"Argh! Do you know how much that hurts woman?!" Ruby whined, holding her ears as they adjusted to the sudden lack of blasting volume they had been accustomed to.

"Yeah, that's why I did it short stuff." Yang commented, falling down to sit next to her sister on the roof, letting her legs dangle over the edge as Ruby sat cross legged besides her, leaning back on her arms after stopping her rubbing of her ears.

"Why?" she huffed out, reaching up to scratch her ear subconsciously, unaware of Yang's smile at the adorable action.

"Well, _dear sister of mine_, you left me to endure that assembly _alone_! I was dyeing of boredom!"

Ruby laughed and brought her hands up to her eyes.

"Cry me a river."

"Damn, I knew teaching you those sassy remarks when you were thirteen was a bad decision…"

"Well considering I only met you once every few months to learn new training techniques from your dad, you only has so many to teach me."

"Well then I must teach you new ones sister! There is much for you to learn!"

Ruby laughed and nodded. Silence fell over them, and Yang peeked at her sister from the corner of her eye.

"Hey… Rubes, I gotta ask you something, okay?"

"Well you already have, but go on." Ruby smiled and Yang shuffled uncomfortably.

"Urm, why didn't you stay with me and dad after Summer… you know…"

"You know why Yang, it wasn't safe for you to have me stay with you." Ruby replied, mentally rolling her eyes as Yang's protective side came out.

"But why? You didn't really tell us much about that night, and-"

"Please Yang; I don't want to talk about it..."

Yang huffed but nodded, replacing her forlorn look with one of humour and swung her arm over Ruby's shoulders.

"So sis, we gonna go inside?"

"Nah, I don't think I can sleep tonight. Wolf instincts keeping me awake, you know."

Yang sighed.

"You and your silly instincts. Well, I'm just gonna have to sleep out here with you then, huh?"

"Yang no, you'll get cold, and-"

"Night Rubes!"

Without waiting for a response Yang fell backwards and onto the rooftop, relaxing and promptly fell asleep. Ruby chuckled and shook her head at her sister's stubbornness.

She moved her gaze away from her sister and back to the deteriorating moon, eyes softening as its glow calmed her nerves.

She had a feeling that something was going to happen, but she didn't know what, or if it was good or bad.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, falling back next to Yang and watching the night sky, arms behind her head and being used as a pillow.

"Well, hopefully this will be a good year…" she whispered to herself.

She looked to the sky and located the star she had dedicated to perhaps the most important person in her life, smiling at it, feeling as though it was shining down upon her.

"Goodnight mom… I love you."

And then, despite her instincts, she fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Like? Please leave a review or PM me to tell me what you thought! :) not much has really happened in this one, but soon it shall be getting more exciting *evil laughter intensifies* so I hope you enjoyed this update, and thank you for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, that last episode just kicked me right in the feels, all that Bumblebee, and Neptune, no, he gotta go. Anyway, I am back from Wales so here is the next chapter. Although, I may be finding it difficult to write more now as I just started Sixth Form so school may be getting in the way, sorry about that. But, I never abandon stories, let that be known. Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**LOOK AT THIS GREAT THING RIGHT**_**_ HERE!_**

**Got your attention? Good. Now, it has been brought to my attention that there is concern over the rating of this story, so I decided I will let you, the readers, decide what I should do. I could either, change the rating to M or keep it as T. I think you would all be better at deciding this as I have a very poor idea of too much violence, I don't get bothered by much (e.g; Saw is amusing to me) so, I will go by a majority vote, Keep it as T or change it to M, please tell me in a review or PM your thoughts, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters, they both belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

_Okay Weiss… today is the day. Today, you will choose your partner, and become the Huntress Ruby always wanted you to be. Don't mess this up._

Weiss sighed at her inner thoughts, idly rubbing the red cloth on her left arm, smiling lightly at the soft feel it had, as she waited for her scroll to load up her search. To be the best Huntress, she needed the best partner. And the best partner she could see, from her research, was apparently Pyrrha Nikos.

Weiss ran her eyes over the stunning girl's image, burning her face into her memory, and made her way to the locker room, slipping her scroll into one of her jacket pockets.

Sure enough, as soon as she walked into the locker room she saw the red haired teen looking rather impressive in her armour, holding her gold shield and javelin in her grip and looking a lot like warriors from the story books Summer would read to herself and Ruby before they went to bed some nights.

There was a pang at her heart with the memory, but she forced it down.

_There's no need to get emotional Weiss, _she scolded herself, _just go in there and make like you mean business._

The following conversation she had with the charming huntress was going rather well, she thought that she was making progress into convincing the taller teen to join her in a team.

Well, until this idiot showed up that is.

"Know what else is great? Jaune Arc, nice to meet you."

Weiss rolled her eyes and stepped away from the blonde boy with the cheesiest grins she had seen to date.

"Nice to meet you Jaune!" Pyrrha announced, with such joy in her voice that Weiss was immediately shocked that such a warrior would have a crush on someone like… him.

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, soooo, Weiss. I noticed that we… had a moment yesterday, in the hall."

Weiss grunted and face palmed.

She let the boy ramble on for a while, her frown deepening as irritation grew inside her. Her eye twitched and her jaw locked. Eventually she turned to the redhead besides her, and sent her a pleading look.

Pyrrah nodded with a smirk, the next thing Jaune knew, he was pinned to the locker behind him by his hood, javelin millimetres from his neck and feet dangling above the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said with a grin, pulling the javelin from his hood and letting him crumple to the floor. Weiss smirked at the action and walked out, noting with satisfaction as Pyrrha followed, the both of them making their way to Beacon Cliff, like the intercom had told them.

As soon as she was out of the room, an easy silence fell between the two of them. They shared a look and walked to Beacon, following the crowds of first years as they made their way to Beacon Cliff.

~Ax~

"_**All First Year students make your way to Beacon Cliff immediately. That's, all First Year students, make your way to Beacon Cliff, immediately."**_

Ruby mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer to the warmth, frowning when muffled sound came from the floor.

The warmth next to her, who she figured was Yang, grumbled something about an alarm clock and shuffled closer to the shorter girl, pulling her closer, sleeping like they had since they were kids.

"Rubes… turn the damn alarm off…" Yang mumbled, Ruby shook her head and burrowed further into Yang's hair, being the only one apart from Yang herself that the blonde allowed to touch her beloved locks.

She had unintentionally shuffled in such a way so that her ear was on the rooftop floor, meaning she could hear what was being said much clearer.

"_**All First Year students make your way to Beacon Cliff immediately."**_

"Huh… wha…?" her eyes opened blearily, and she shook her head to fight the sleep.

"_**That's, all First Year students, make your way to Beacon Cliff, immediately."**_

"What?!" she yelled, Yang yelped herself and swiftly moved away from the red caped girl and glared at her.

"Ruby! What… the… Hell?!"

"Yang! We overslept! We have to go to the Beacon Cliff _now_!"

"What!? Where even is Beacon Cliff?!"

"I don't know!"

"Argh!" Yang yelled out in stress.

"Arrrrgh!" Ruby yelled out in fear.

"We have to go, now! Do you have Crescent Rose?!"

She was answered with the sound of said weapon unfolding into its scythe form, nodding at Ruby's smug expression.

"Alright! Lets go!"

Ruby sighed.

"Where Yang? We don't know where to go!"

Yang bit her lip and looked behind them at the view, spotting students leaving the building, some already half way up the cliff. She turned to Ruby with a devilish smirk, and Ruby took several steps back, ears flattening on her head in fear.

"No, no way are we doing your pathetic attempt at flying again! Come near me and I'll… and I'll-!"

Yang grabbed Ruby around the waist, thankful that the shorter girl's weapon had been folded away, and ran to the edge of the building, holding her with one arm around her waist, her sister wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist with her arms around her neck, yelling down the blonde's ear.

"I'm going to cut your damn haaaiiirrrrr!" Ruby yelled, as Yang jumped from the roof and shot her weapon, firing them into the air at neck breaking speeds.

~Ax~

Walking up the trail in the forest up to Beacon Cliff, a group of four boys roughly teased and pushed a smaller girl with long brown hair and noticeable brown rabbit ears atop her head. Far behind them, through crowds of other uncaring students, a black haired Faunus was glaring at the teens. With an angry huff she looked away from the group of boys pestering a rabbit Faunus with a scowl on her face. While the hate and aggression she felt towards those imbeciles was great, her fear of being found out and treated like an animal was greater.

Oh, how she longed to step in, to teach those fools a lesson they would not soon forget. But that would cause suspicion, as no 'real' human would willingly defend a Faunus.

Blake fought off the hiss in the back of her throat and swallowed it down, fighting her instincts that were battering against the chains she had forced around them, as they begged to be released. For her teeth to become a little sharper, for her pupils to become slits, for claws to replace finger nails and hisses to replace her voice.

But, she couldn't. None of these people would be able to accept someone like her into their world; she was just an animal to them. To all of them.

_That's not true…_ A thought whispered in her mind. She frowned and thought back to the memory this voice had triggered.

That blonde girl, from before. The one with a flowing golden mane of hair and violet eyes which sparkled with humour and hidden fire.

_She was stunning_, Blake thought, she gasped at the thought and shook her head, unable to get the blonde completely from her mind.

_I don't get her_, she mused to herself,_ she was so… okay with her sister being a Faunus. She didn't even care. That's… interesting._

Her ears twitched under her bow, and she frowned before looking up at the sky.

"What the…"

"…_cut your damn haaaiiirrrrr!"_

Like a rocket flying across the sky, the blonde she had been thinking about along with a girl in a red cape flew over them with occasional bursts of some form of fire behind them. The moment was gone as soon as it had come, and the two had vanished over the hill with another scream from the girl in red.

"Hey that's not fair! Why can't _we_ fly there Ren?!" a ginger haired girl in front of her exclaimed, pouting and looking at a boy who had black hair with a pink stripe running through it, and from looking at, who she now knew as Ren's, face, and the bubbly orange haired girl besides him, she figured that said energetic girl had to have something to do with the unusual colour in his hair.

Ren sighed but kept walking.

"We can't fly Nora."

"No, you can't fly, _I_ can!"

"Nora-"

"I mean seriously Ren! Why do we have to walk up this _boring_ hill when we could be flying up there?"

"Nor-"

"Do you think sloths can fly? Oh! Oh! Oh! Rein! Maybe we can _find_ a sloth! Wait, shh, shh! Don't tell them the code or-"

"Oh my god!" a boy, who had been one of those pushing the rabbit Faunus, yelled with a sigh, "Can you just shut her up?!"

Nora stopped in her rambling, and the excitement noticeably left her step as she walked along side the raven and pink haired boy.

"W-what?" she asked, the boy huffed and turned to her, glaring.

"You! All I've heard from you is about stupid sloths and ramblings turned into yells! Can you not just _shut up?!_"

The people had stopped walking to watch the spectacle; some frowning while others had sparks of excitement in their eyes.

Nora's lower lip trembled, and the reaction it caused was quite shocking. the boy next to her, Ren, suddenly shot his palm forwards when the other boy came too close, pushing him back and making the other boy stumble a few steps. The blonde mohawked boy glared and stood to his full, and taller, height.

"Oh so you want a fight then, pretty boy? Bring it on! I'll make you cry from th-"

Ren narrowed his eyes and once again shot forwards, balancing on one leg and turning with his other, performing a perfect Round House kick to the taller boy's neck, knocking him to the ground and causing him to start to choke immediately.

It was quiet for a moment, before Ren felt tapping on his elbow. He turned and looked at Nora with a questioning gaze; she leant in towards his ear.

"Have you been practising your sloth speak?"

Ren sighed in an amused way and shook his head, starting to walk again with Nora following behind, shouting about how sloths were a very important part of their strategy.

Blake had to fight off a smile at the sight, and walked past the boy rolling around on the ground, making sure that when she kicked back in her step that some dirt fell into his eyes from her steps.

~Ax~

Weiss was entirely in her own world. Even Pyrrha had faded from her thoughts as she stood on the metal plate. They had been some of the last to arrive, and stood in the middle section area on the left hand side of the hill. She was staring dead ahead, already acknowledging what the Headmaster had said.

She had to find a partner, and lock eyes with them. Then, it was all done. She would have a partner for her next four years at Beacon.

She just prayed it wasn't the blonde boy from before.

She took note as Ozpin motioned with his hand and the first student was sent catapulting into the air from the launch pad, screaming as they were taken off guard and spun with their momentum. There was a small barely there smirk from the headmaster, which was quickly hidden behind his coffee cup.

Students were being fired off one by one, coming closer to her with every moment.

She took a deep breath, held it, and let it out again.

"You can do this Weiss." she whispered to herself, taking another breath as she felt the mechanism beneath her shift, and releasing it when she was catapulted into the sky.

~Ax~

Ruby was one of the first to arrive with Yang, standing near the very over right hand side of the row of students. Yang was to her left, with Jaune on her right, as she had saved a spot for the blonde boy.

Her hood was down, and she had been well aware of the open looks she had received from those who had seen her ears, but she did not care, as right now she was buzzing with excitement.

"Gee, calm down Rubes! You'll break the metal thingy." He sister commented with a side along glance and smirk. Ruby flashed her sister an excited grin.

"I can't help it Yang! This is gonna be so cool!"

"I thought you hated flying?"

"No, I hate 'flying' with you. Like seriously, why do you even think that it's a good ide-"

"Stop the hate! Just appreciate!" the blonde yelled.

"…Appreciate what?"

"My sick skills sis." Yang announced with another smirk, Ruby groaned while Jaune snickered from the side quietly.

Suddenly a student was shot off into the air, and they got serious again. Yang got into a fighting stance after sliding her Aviators up her face, smirking at her sister. Ruby got into a low crouch, feeling her teeth begin to point in excitement. Jaune watched as more students were fired off with a dumb expression on his face.

"W-wait a minute. Are we being _thrown_ in?!"

Both girls ignored him and kept their stares on the forest.

But then the wind shifted, and Ruby's ears twitched as a voice was carried down on the current.

"_You can do this Weiss."_ it whispered.

Ruby gasped and straightened out, leaning around her sister and feeling her jaw go slack and her eyes bug out of her head as her heartbeat increased and her inner tail started to wag uncertainly.

"Oh my dust…" she whispered, too low for the humans to hear, "W-Weiss?"

The girl in white was suddenly catapulted into the sky, and it seemed that the students were being fired at a faster rate now.

"Head in the game Rubes!" Yang yelled before she was fired off. Ruby shook her head and looked at the spot her sister had once stood in.

"Huh-?"

She cut herself off with a scream as she was fired into the air sideways, loosing her bearings almost immediately.

Jaune soon followed her and the two adults were left watching their decent with blank expressions. Glynda sighed and titled her head a little towards Ozpin.

"There are always some."

Ozpin 'hmm'ed in acknowledgment, not taking his eyes off of the girl in red who had now found her balance, and had cried out in shock as a bird was caught in her path.

"I think some of them may just surprise us yet, Glynda."

Glynda huffed and looked to her scroll, Ozpin following soon after to do the same.

~Ax~

Weiss landed with a slight tremor, standing from her crouched position and looking around her whereabouts. She was in the forest; that much was clear, now all she had to do was look out for Pyrrha and get on with the next few years of her life.

Once again she rubbed the red cloth on her arm, sighed, and started to walk through the trees.

They were large trees, very thick in width and tall in height. They were larger than the ones by her home, but she had yet to see one bigger than…

A strike hit her heart, and she mentally changed topic.

_Find Pyrrha and get to the item. Simple plan Weiss, you can do this._

So she walked through the trees with caution, hand lightly resting on her weapons handle as her eyes scanned for dangerous life.

She had been walking for fifteen minutes when the bushes to her left rustled violently. She immediately stopped and drew her sword, standing in the way her father and uncle had made her perfect with her arm straight and her sword facing the frolicking shrubbery.

The movements paused, then there was an almighty roar and Weiss had only a fraction of a second to dive out of the way of the large hulking black mass which had been fired from the green. The beast skidded to a stop and stood on its rear legs, releasing a second, louder roar from under its Grimm mask.

Weiss felt her breath momentarily leave her, an Ursa. Of all the things she would have to fight first, it was an Ursa, not only that but an Ursa Major.

This large powerful Grimm had bone like spikes protruding from its back, as well as larger claws and stronger teeth than the average Ursa.

"Great." She hissed, allowing a second to grip the fabric on her arm in comfort for a second, before powering up her sword and charging towards the creature.

~Ax~

Ruby took in and breathed out deep gasps as she ran through the forest tree tops, jumping expertly from branch to branch, using her claws to slam into the wood and push herself far into the air, only to land on a different branch and repeat the process.

Her ears were erect on her head and the swivelled in every direction, trying to find and sound, and whisper of the girl she had seen.

She knew there may have been a chance she could see Weiss again, but she wanted to stay away to help the girl. She feared the punishment her friend would face under her parents and uncle if she was caught with an animal like herself. And she also had to stay away for her own health, and also if she saw Ivan again there's no telling what she would do.

_Well…_ the darker, more animalistic side of her mind whispered, _it is pretty obvious what we would do Ruby._

She stopped and a tree, running a hand through her hair and gasping in shock. For some unknown reason her wolf had been more prominent lately, more… suggestive.

Yang had jokingly mentioned that it was her version of puberty, but… well, there was a reason that wolf Faunus were perhaps the most feared of her kind. As if they do not have a leader when they are younger, more often then not they become very Alpha like, very dominating, overpowering, and thirsting for leadership.

It was something she feared.

She didn't want her wolf to control her; she wanted to stay as she was.

A sound reached her on the wind then, small, faint. She almost missed it, but she snapped to attention. She knew that voice.

And it sounded like… she was in pain.

Something clicked inside Ruby in that moment, her grip with her left hand on the tree tightened and she tore through the wood, splintering it. Her eyes changed, white sclera becoming black, with pupils shrinking to pin points. Claws replaced her nails and her teeth sharpened and enlarged. Finally, her face distraught slightly, bringing a more animal look about her from the enlarged wolf snout like face she now bore.

A growl rumbled in her throat, and she jumped, much harder, into the air, towards the sound of pain from the voice she knew so well, and the person she would do anything to protect.

~Ax~

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief as the Grimm twitched a moment before stilling completely. She stepped back and pulled her Rapier out of its head with a small grunt. She looked at the sight, the large Ursa unmoving and still, she had killed it.

A breathless smile took her face, it was difficult for professional Hunters and Huntresses to actually kill a Major Ursa, and she had managed to do it.

Once again, she rubbed the cloth on her arm, feeling warmth from the touch. She always felt safe with the red material, like it was a comfort blanket.

She sighed and turned away from the beast, intending to continue on her search, but she saw something that made her stop in place.

Red eyes, many different pairs of them, all staring at her, watching her.

She drew her sword again and got into position, when a sound from behind her made her whip her head around, eyes widening when she saw at least fifteen more pairs of eyes watching.

Her breathing quickened and she whipped her head from side to side, watching as Beowolves crept from the shadows and crawled towards her in a creepy staggering motion. They mindlessly trampled over the dead Ursa without a care, their red teeth flashing in horrid grins as the approached.

She shook away the fear, narrowing her eyes and straightening her posture. She would not back down without a fight.

She stared back at the wolves, waiting for on of them to make a move.

Suddenly one from the front snapped its jaws and charged at her, she was able to side step the initial attack and slice it across the back as it sailed past her. Then two jumped up and over, she made a dark black Glyph appear over her where they would have landed, smacking them back with the sudden hard force.

One appeared suddenly from behind and managed to get a slam on her back. She managed to stay on her feet however, and turned to the ice Dust on her Rapier. She forced it forwards and caught the attacker mid stride, freezing it perfectly in place.

Then two more attacked, she made a Glyph appear below her and pushed herself up, she turned the cartridge on her Dust to water. While still in the air she slashed the blade across the space in front of her, watching as water started to fall down and land on and around the Beowolves who were currently jumping to reach her. Then, as she was starting her decent, she switched cartridges one again to lightning Dust, making small Glyphs below her feet as she came to the floor and slammed her blade into the ground, causing a shockwave of electricity to shock all those on the wet forest floor.

She took a breath and pulled the sword from the ground, looking around at the downed and slightly smoking bodies of Beowolves around her.

Unfortunately, however, not all of them had been on the ground.

Eight Beowolves fell from the sky with a thud, slowly standing and glaring at the white haired youth. Weiss steadied herself, trying not to flinch as some of the downed Beowolves started to twitch as consciousness returned to them.

But then, in the middle of the Beowolves and towering all of them in size, a final wolf fell from the trees.

This one, Weiss could tell, was different from the others.

While the previous wolves had no Grimm bone that she could see, this new one, the bigger one, had Grimm bone like armour. A Grimm bone mask, spines forced through the fur on the back, large white claws with bone coming out o the forearm. But the eyes, they were still very much red.

Weiss knew what this was, an Alpha Beowolf.

She stood straight again and went to bring her weapon up, whimpering a little as pain shot all over her back; it seemed that that wolf had actually done some damage to her.

She tried to ignore her pain, but the beast seemed to pick up on with, releasing a low growl as it crouched.

The Beowolf rumbled a growl and took several fast pace steps forwards, hand rising behind it in order to slam it down on the human before it, while the other Grimm yipped in excitement as their Alpha ran for her.

Weiss grit her teeth and brought Myrtenaster before her, a yell ready to leave her lips.

Only, it was replaced with another.

Both Weiss, and the watching Beowolves, looked up at the sound of a second snarl. Before any of them could figure out what it could be, or where exactly it came from, a red blur smashed through the surrounding tree line and latched onto the Alpha Beowolf, who had still been charging at the white haired youth.

The caped figure grabbed onto its right arm, and using their momentum of their decent and their strength, managed to lift the Grimm from the ground and throw it across the paddock, mere metres away from Weiss.

The figure had flipped in the air midway through the throw, and so had landed in a hard crouch in front of the white haired teenager. They slowly stood from their position, low growl rumbling in their throat, keeping the other Beowolf away as they never removed their gaze from the Alpha that was pulling itself to its feet.

Weiss stared in shock at the person before her, eyes wide and jaw slack. She felt her arms fall to her side and her grip weaken on Myrtenaster, ears barely registering it clatter to the forest floor.

She felt completely numb.

It couldn't be, she was dead. But…

She could never forget that red cloak.

"R…Ruby?" she whispered in a horse voice. The hood twitched, and Weiss knew that it was her ear noting her voice, but still she did not move.

The Alpha stepped to its full height, pushing its chest out with a snarl leaving its lips, warning the intruder to stay back.

A sudden gust of wind caused the hood to fall, and the Grimm finally saw Ruby's expression, and its step faltered. It let out a second snarl, it echoed so loud that some of the Beowolf flinched, and the trees trembled with the intensity of the sound.

Ruby's sharpened teeth were gritted tightly together, black and silver eyes glaring at the Alpha as she took a deep breath. Her mouth snapped open and her arms flew out to her sides, head slowly tilting back, as she returned the Alpha's display with one of her own.

Weiss was snapped out of her haze and quickly covered her ears, the watching Beowolves whined and fell to the floor in submission, the Alpha whimpered and took a step back, the trees shook, and the roar turned into a howl which echoed through the entire forest.

She suddenly snapped her head back and charged at frightening speeds towards the Alpha, almost a blur in her speed. She jumped up and turned mid leap, kicking the Grimm across the neck. It fell heavily to the floor, and before it could recover Ruby was over it, clawed hand latching onto its neck as her right fist came up and slammed down against the Grimm bone skull.

The Beowolf's head turned harshly with the momentum, Grimm bone spider webbing with cracks until it shattered, and fell off completely.

The Beowolf looked up to the one who had taken its Grimm bone with a whimper. Ruby felt her lips peel back in a snarl and she shoved down on the creatures chest, cracks emitting from the ground from the force.

Then, once again, she opened her mouth and roared at the downed creature. It was shorter than the first, but the message was clear.

_She_ was the alpha now.

The wolf whimpered and she quickly got up off of it, it soon turned tail with a small whine to the other Beowolf to follow, disappearing in the trees.

Ruby stood hunched, hands shaped like claws and leaning over a little, tensed and waiting for anything that may attack, eyes burning a hole into the tree line.

"R-Ruby? I-it can't be… yo-ou're d-dead?"

Her ears swivelled and her head snapped in the direction of the voice, narrowing at the white haired teenager.

A small growl was on her lips, and she turned to take a step towards the intruder. Well, that was, until, the teenager's scent attacked her senses. Her pupil's dilated massively, and her ears fell relaxed on her head. Her head titled a little to the side as she stared at the girl.

"R-Ruby?"

It was then she snapped out of her haze, like she had been stuck in a foggy mist. A small whine left her lips as her teeth, nails, face and eyes returned to their normal form. She groggily looked up from where her gaze had dropped, and then her eyes also widened.

"W-Weiss?" she croaked, throat soar from the snarling she had done.

She took a step towards the sword wielding teenager, tears building up in her eyes as she stumbled towards the girl she thought she wouldn't be able to see again.

But then her eyes rolled back into her skull and her knees buckled. She roughly fell to her knees and then fell forwards, she felt warm arms encase her before she could hit the ground front on, and she could make out the cry of her name, but then the darkness came, and it lured her away with its comforting unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was a second yell of her name, and a smile fell over her face.

Then, the world was dark.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Like? Please tell me in a review or PM! :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading :)**

**_LOOK AT THIS SECOND THING RIGHT HERE!_  
**

**If you haven't already read the note in the first A/N at the top of the page, please do, and tell me your thoughts in a review or PM. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah, like expected Sixth Form got in the way of not only my writing time, but my social life. I had to hand write 6 essays, each over 5 pages long, the first week alone. I now have THE CLAWWW! (If you get the reference to a certain sitcom, congrats ;P ) so, I am sorry for this late update, and possible a few others and irregular updating days. But don't blame me, blame the British Education System. **

**Also, because I did decide to change the rating to M (thank you for your votes) I have decided to maybe go a little bit more violent with this, not in a bad way, but I now have a freer rein, so to speak. And maybe, just maybe, a little smutty... Maybe.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Sorry if its a bit off, but I had to write it in bits and pieces :/ ah well, here we go! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or its characters, they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

The darkness had begun to fuzz around the edges, growing paler in colour as it reached through the black and called to the silent teen. There were muffled sounds, as well as two warm… things, on her shoulders. Lightly shaking her as the muffled voice grew clearer and clearer.

A frown worked its way on her brow, and her mouth tipped into a grimace, the voice was clearer now and she could make out some of the words that were being said.

"… Dunce… up so… get you… up!"

She groaned, feeling the shaking get stronger the closer she came to consciousness. Her eyes twitched and slowly opened, taking a second to focus on the white mass above her. As soon as she figured out what, or rather who, the mass was, she couldn't keep the gasp from escaping.

Above her, tears in her pale blue eyes, smooth skin with only a scar disrupting it, flawless hair like snow falling… it was her.

None of them said anything; they stayed in their position, Weiss hovering over Ruby who was lying back on the ground, her cape cushioning her body. Their eyes scanned each other's faces, burning the changes from time apart into their minds with frantic intensity. It was Weiss who broke first.

She lunged towards the younger girl, entrapping her in her arms with such a force that she landed on top of the wolf Faunus. Sobs wracked the Heiress' frame as she hid her face in Ruby's neck, letting out a watery laugh as Ruby's arms immediately wrapped around her waist, hugging her like she used to.

Ruby too had tears streaming from her platinum eyes, biting her lip to keep her own sobs at bay as Weiss fell apart in her arms.

"I-It it-it is a-actual-ly y-ou?" the white haired youth hiccupped, hugging Ruby even closer than before, letting one hand drift up to the brunette hair with red tips, moving up to the younger teen's ear, letting out another tearful chuckle when the ear twitched for a second at the contact, and she began to gently rub her nails across the back of it.

Ruby did not speak, but nodded, feeling a purr rumble from her chest at the feeling from her ear.

The sound seemed to bring Weiss out of her crying state, and she quickly leant away, still sitting with her legs on either side of the brunette girl, which said girl noticed with a small blush.

Weiss glared at the brunette and pulled her closer to her face by Ruby's collar.

Ruby's eyes widened, and before she knew what was happening she was sprawled out on her back from Weiss' shove. She groaned and looked up at the fuming Heiress, rubbing the back of her head with a wince.

"Wh-hat?"

"Where the hell have you been?!" Weiss screamed, she stood up and took several steps away from Ruby, glaring through the tears in anger and frustration, "Do you have any, _any_ idea how hard it has been for me?! I thought you were dead Ruby! _**Dead**__!"_

Ruby winced and solely stood, rubbing her cheek for a second before dropping her hand.

"I- I am sorry Weiss! But-"

"No! You were gone! I thought you were dead for years! Seven years Ruby Rose! Where the _hell_ did you go?!"

"I had to leave Vale Weiss!" Ruby shouted back, not in anger but with hope of being heard over the Heiress' loud exclamations.

"But why didn't you tell me anything? Sent me a letter so I could at least know you were _alive! _But no, not even a word!"

Ruby winced, feeling tears spring again in her eyes as she saw the tears falling down Weiss' face, which was flushed red with anger. She couldn't look, knowing that she was the cause of those tears. So, she looked away and found an unstoppable interest in a tree stump to the right of Weiss' left leg.

"I- I am so, _so_ sorry Weiss, I didn't know- I didn't think about what would happen… I just, I _had_ to leave…" she looked up, eyes unintentionally forming a puppy expression to the glaring older teen.

"P-please don't hate me!" she begged through a sob that broke her voice, bringing a hand up to thread in her hair, her other gripping her cape tightly, ears flat against her head, tears once again returning at full force.

Weiss kept up her angry mask for a few seconds longer, before sighing and stepping quickly to the wolf Faunus and wrapping her in a tight embrace, burying her head in the unruly locks and taking in the scent of forest trees and morning rain.

"You Dunce… this isn't over, but for now I forgive you." she mumbled, Ruby nodded and hugged Weiss tighter around her midsection, her own head burrowing in her neck, reminding herself of her scent, fresh snow and strawberries.

Weiss quickly pulled away and levelled Ruby with a slight glare, which was intimidating despite the red in her eyes and the tears down her face.

"But I expect a full explanation of just _why_ you left me for seven years." She demanded through gritted teeth, Ruby quickly nodded and brought Weiss back for a hug, mumbling apologies among her purrs of being back with her friend.

Weiss smiled when she knew Ruby couldn't see her, squeezing back as more tears fell, happy ones.

~Ax~

The shadows had always been helpful for her, especially when the White Fang needed her to follow targets. It seemed that despite her absence of the group, the shadows had not left her. She ran across the gap between the bush and tree, practically flying up the tree trunk and hiding in the dark shade over her target.

She was making quite the ruckus, calling out for her sister and looking around with a bored expression. The blonde sighed and called out again.

"Helllllooooo? Is anyone out there? Hellloooo? I'm getting bored here!"

Blake narrowed her eyes and considered revealing herself to this girl, but decided against it. If she was going to be her partner, then she needed to see if this girl had any desirable talent.

There was a rustle in the bushes and the blonde turned her head, grin stretching her face.

"Ruby is that you?"

She peaked over the bush and let her eyes trail up the muscular form of what she had _actually_ found.

"Nope."

Blake watched with curiosity and some small hint of humour as Yang jumped away from the Ursa, which was quickly joined by a second. The fight was good; Blake admired the way Yang kept her cool the entire time, using her weapon in clever ways and her brute strength to overpower the Ursa. It was all going quite well, until a strand of her hair was cut off.

Now Blake watched in awe as Yang completely fell into her blind rage, ruthlessly attacking the Ursa responsible with her eyes a blazing red. With a final punch she sent the hulking beast crashing through several thick trees, and landing in a limp heap.

It was then Blake decided to make herself known.

The Ursa was quick to fall thanks to her weapon cracking its back and piercing its heart, Yang stared at her for a moment, anger quickly fading as she straightened her stance and let a lop sided grin flitter onto her face.

"I totally had that."

Blake smirked and shook her head, pulling her weapon back to her and catching it with ease.

"So, were you the one following me for the past thirty minutes?" Yang asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. Blake shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Maybe, I had to make sure you were a good fighter to be partnered with me."

Yang's eyebrow rose and she winked at the dark haired girl.

"So I take it I pass?"

Blake was about to answer when something airborne crashed between them. Yang yelped and jumped back using Ember Celica for more distance as Blake took several quick steps back.

When the dust fell Yang let out a scream.

A baby spider Grimm the size of a dog, a Cave Crawler, was clicking aggressively at the blonde. Blake shot Gambol Shroud at the spider and caught it on its rear end, the spider hissed again and was about to turn to Blake angrily when out of nowhere Yang let out a battle cry and descended on the Grimm, fists blazing as they slammed down on the Cave Crawler until it was little more than a mangled body on the forest floor. When she stood, taking large gulping breaths, she noticed that both herself and Blake had some of the Grimm's neon green blood on their persons, and Blake gave Yang a look that clearly said 'what the hell was that?!'

Yang looked sheepish as se stood and played with her fingers.

"I have arachnophobia and spiders creep me out a lot, please don't tell anyone!"

Blake smirked and shook her head, letting Yang run to catch up with her as they continued on their way to find the relics.

Little did they know about the four pairs of large angry red eyes glaring at them from the tree tops, looking at the beaten body of the slightly smaller creature on the floor before scurrying off, intent on informing its leader of these events, and the attack of the two Huntresses.

~Ax~

Walking through the trees with no sense of direction was gaining on Weiss' nerves. The anger in her stomach would bubble up periodically, only to be quickly dampened with a wave of affection when Ruby would squeeze her hand a little tighter, or rub her thumb along Weiss' palm, or play with her fingers. Weiss would never admit it, but she was glad that Ruby felt the need to stay in contact as they walked, and the gentle swing of their hands between them was rather nice, she would mentally admit. Her heart would flutter at the feeling, and she would have to fight away the blush that wanted to appear on her pale complexion.

Ruby was humming lightly besides her, her ears up and constantly listening, eyes scanning the forest and nose sniffing the air for any sign of the relics. Little things, which would make Weiss internally coo at the adorableness her friend was showing.

Suddenly the wolf Faunus besides her stiffened and froze in place completely. Weiss stopped and turned her head to give her a confused look, but Ruby wasn't looking at her. Her silver eyes were trained a little ways ahead of them, and Weiss snapped her gaze to try and see what it was.

She felt her heart plummet to her stomach when a feather the size of a car slowly drifted to the forest ground.

She shared a look with Ruby, and they both snapped their heads up to the sky just in time to see the Nevermore descend on them.

"Well damn." Ruby commented, and then scaly talons entrapped the two girls, quickly taking off with their yells going with it.

~Ax~

Yang studied all the chess pieces carefully, before stopping in front of a golden horse piece and grinning in satisfaction.

"How about a cute little pony?" she called, holding up the piece with an excited gleam in her eye. Blake couldn't help the soft grin and nodded with a shoulder shrug.

"Sure."

Yang laughed and threw the piece in the air, catching it and started passing it between her hands absentmindedly. She approached the dark haired girl and grinned even wider.

"We did well partner! One of the first ones!"

Before Blake could formulate a reply, shockingly warm arms wrapped around her and picked her up in a bear hug. Blake's eyes widened and she couldn't help stiffening at the contact. Yang seemed to sense her unease and quickly put her down, never loosing her teasing grin.

"You're not a hugger, huh? Well Blakey, if you're gonna be my partner I guess you're just gonna have to get used to it."

She winked at Blake, passing the chess piece between her hands again.

Just then a scream echoed across the forest and right to their position, Yang gasped, putting the chess piece into her empty ammo bag on her hip as she turned in the direction of the sound.

"A girls in trouble!"

Blake unfolded her arms and stepped closer, eyes widening a little at the fear in the scream.

"Blake what do we do?" Blake looked at her new partner with concern in her amber eyes, looking as helpless as the blonde.

~Ax~

"Weiss… I can't hold on any longer…" Ruby grunted, feeling her grip slip on the smooth surface of the Nevermores talon. She grunted and squeezed her eyes together, wincing when she slipped a little farther down the claw.

"Ruby, no! Don't you dare leave me!"

"Weiss, I can't hold on-!"

"No! Don't you leave me! Not again, please!"

Ruby looked up in shock at the pleading in Weiss' voice, and saw that the blonde's lip was tremoring with held back tears.

"Weiss-"

She cut herself off with a scream as the giant Grimm suddenly flexed its claw and her grip finally gave up, causing her to plummet down and away from the yelling platinum haired girl.

~Ax~

Blake and Yang both looked up at a second scream, this time from above them. Both eyes widened in shock as the body of Ruby fell headfirst towards them.

"What the- Ruby!" Yang yelled, bending her knees and getting ready to run and catch he sister.

Just then, the source of the first scream was suddenly sailing over them. A blonde boy out of nowhere collided with the wolf Faunus and the two were sent crashing into a tree not too far away.

The brawler and cat Faunus followed them with their eyes cautiously, only to snap them to the side when an Ursa came crashing through the trees, roaring and snarling in anger. Suddenly it dropped down limp, and a fiery haired girl Blake recognised from before, was seen on its back.

"Aww… it's broken."

Then the boy with black hair and a pink strip came running after them, falling through the trees in exhaustion.

"Nora… don't ever do that again."

But it was too late, as already the girl was a few feet away from Blake and Yang, who were now stood with mouths agape, and she picked up a gold castle piece.

"I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle~!"

"_Nora!"_

"Coming Ren!"

Nora then skipped off towards the raven haired boy, completely ignorant of Yang and Blake's baffled expressions.

"Did she just… ride here on an Ursa?"

"I…"

The trees across the dead Ursa rustled and a girl with red hair dived through them in a mad sprint, a Death Stalker right behind her aggressively snapping its pincers as the golden armour clad Huntress dived between its claws with a grimace on her face.

"Jaune!" she called out, the dizzy boy in the tree looked up with a gasp.

"Pyrrha!"

Ruby shook away the dancing Beowolves and stars from her vision, clicking her neck and rubbing her head.

"Woah…" she mumbled. Watching as Jaune struggled in the tree and Pyrrha dived away from the Death Stalker and in front of her irate sister.

She sighed and went to jump from the tree, intent on finding Weiss as soon as possible, when she noticed something curious.

The raven haired girl stood next to her sister, her bow moved. It had moved just like _her_ ears did when listening to something in the distance. She looked up as Blake snapped her head to the sky, and gasped at what she saw.

Weiss was falling.

Jaune jumped from the tree faster than she had, somehow reaching Weiss and holding her bridal style with a cheesy grin.

Ruby felt her blood boil.

A small growl left her lips as she catapulted from the tree and into the pair, snatching Weiss from Jaune's grip and kicking him to the floor. Weiss looked at her with a slightly annoyed gleam in her sapphire blues, but still had a grateful look.

Instead of plummeting to the ground, Ruby used her semblance in bursts to get closer and closer to the floor, landing easily.

Yang snorted at the display, shaking her head at her sister's antics.

"Such a _show off_ Rubes."

Ruby glared at her jokingly and gently put Weiss down, Yang's smile froze and it swiftly fell off her face, red sparking in her eyes as she rapidly approached Ruby and grabbed her under the chin, forcing them to have eye contact.

"Have you been _crying_?! Who upset you?! Who?!" Yang yelled, noticing the subtle redness around Ruby's eyes, and the faint tear tracks down her face.

"Yang its nothing, leave it-" Ruby tried to placate her sister, noticing her red eyes and how the heat around them increased a little, but the blonde was having none of it.

"Like hell I'll leave it! Someone made you cry!"

Just then the Death Stalker let out a screeching roar, and Ruby snapped her head in its direction. Looking for anyway out of this conversation, she quickly fired herself away from the group and towards the giant Grimm.

She slashed her scythe against the scorpions shell, realising a moment later what a terrible mistake she had made when it didn't even leave a scratch. Her platinum iris locked onto one of the Grimm's many blazing orange eyes, and she finally noticed the direness of her situation.

Ruby shifted Crescent Rose into its gun form and shot at the Grimm's eye, using the push to fire herself back a few feet to give a head start as she ran. She could hear her sister yell out for her, and she called back in desperation.

She wasn't far away now, she could reach the group and they could fight this thing off. Her eyes drifted a little to the side of Yang, and saw Weiss' horrified expression, looking a little further up behind the red caped Faunus, in the sky.

Ruby's ear twitched, instinct shooting through her as her wolf snarled a command, and so she ducked her head, just in time for a large black car sized feather to impale the ground, cutting through where her head had just been.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled, falling to the ground to avoid running head first into Nevermore feathers, her wide and terrified eyes looked through the foliage of feathers, unable to see her sister anymore through the density. Finally she caught sight of her sister, tugging aimlessly at her red cape with a panicked look filling her face. Yang felt her heart stop, the Death Stalker was right behind her.

"**Ruby!"**

A cold wind shot past her just as the Death Stalker raised its poison tail. Ruby felt a snarl on her lips as her black eyes glared at the Grimm, only to be blinded by white light.

"You haven't changed after all this time."

Ruby gasped and opened her eyes, actually believing for half a second the person before her was an angle of some sort.

"W-Weiss?"

"Did you honestly think I would let you die after I just found you? I want an explanation, and it better be a good one by the way."

Weiss had her cold front up, so the others couldn't see past her walls and learn about the real her; she needed to trust them first. But Ruby could see past it, she always could. The white haired girl held out her hand for the Faunus to take, and Ruby gently took it with a smile.

"Thanks." She said in a hushed tone, Weiss let a small smile grace her lips, before turning to the feather still pinning Ruby's cloak and slicing it in half, allowing Ruby to be freed.

Before Ruby could say anymore thanks, a yellow form slammed into her and picked her up in a tight bear hug.

"Ruby Alice Rose don't you _**dare**_ do anything like that again! You hear me?!" Yang yelled, pulling away to glare at the smaller girl with red eyes, Ruby gulped and nodded. Yang turned to the Heiress and nodded in thanks, which Weiss responded with a shoulder shrug.

"Guys! The Nevermore is coming back!" Jaune called worriedly, having apparently recovered from his fall.

Ruby locked her gaze on the bird and glared, it had, after all, temporarily stolen Weiss from her. She would get her revenge.

"There's no point in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us." Weiss announced to the group of eight, Ruby nodded in agreement, gesturing to the table holding the gold chess pieces.

"She's right, our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and hide, that's a plan I can get behind!"

So they grabbed their chess pieces, and started to run towards the cliff. Ruby decided to use her semblance to get ahead of the group, stopping on a rock to look over them behind her and gesture for them to hurry, her cape flying in the wind. Yang looked at her sister, the way she was stood, ears stood tall to listen for any more danger, eyes alert, yet with a calm smile… she was instantly reminded of her aunt Summer.

"What is it?" Blake asked, looking away from the proud Faunus and to her new partner.

"Nothing…" Yang sighed, a calm smirk etched on her lips. Blake shook her head with her own half smirk, deciding it was just another quirk to her partner.

~Ax~

Back at the battle field, the Death Stalker ripped its tail from the icy prison it had been trapped it. It shook its tail free from any excess ice and clicked its pincers in anger. It got ready to charge after the group, then a small vibrating pebble in the grass caught its attention. Then, the sound of hundreds of legs reached its sensitive ears, and fear fell in its stomach.

The Death Stalker ran faster in the direction of the group, away from the approaching danger with hasty abandon. Whether it was chasing the humans, or running away from the new danger, was lost even to the Grimm.

All it knew was, it had to get away, as fast as possible.

The tree line shuddered, and a tree toppled, snapping almost cleanly in half. A leg followed after it, larger than the tree and thicker in size. It pulled the rest of its body out after it, the pure mass of the creature dwarfing everything else.

It paused to scent the air, finding its targets.

Eight legs crashed on the ground, charging after the Huntresses who had hurt its child.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Like? Please tell me in a PM or a review! :) Support has been astounding you guys! :L**

**Also, thank you to Badger Brandon for not only proof reading this for me, but for helping me come up with a name for the new Grimm, thanks bud ;)**

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So school will definitely be getting in the way of updates, sixth form is _such_ a bitch ¬_¬ - - -**

**But yeah, I tried to post this yesterday on my 17th birthday (I was 17 on the 17th, yeahh ;D ) but BT decided to try and 'fix' their internet and almost completely cut us off from Wi-Fi (I went through hell, it was horrible) so yeah, I'm sorry for late update. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any of its characters, they belong to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

The screech of the Nevermore echoed across the valley walls as it landed below the cliff side, stretching its wings to show off its massive size. Ruby felt her ears stack stock straight as she viewed the new threat, listening for the Death Stalker that had fallen behind as they had ran. She knew it would be back, soon most likely.

They all ducked behind walls, and she felt Weiss slip next to her. She shivered as the cool hand brushed her own, and she flickered her gaze to the platinum blonde to cast her a grin. Weiss met it with her own small smile, and Ruby shook herself back into her fighting mode.

"Alright Weiss, what level is the Nevermore?" she asked, loud enough for the others to be able to hear them.

"A Nevermore is a high C grade, talented Huntsmen can take one out, but at that size… I'd guess a few would be needed." Weiss replied, her voice calm as she eyed the large bird Grimm with a calculating look in her scarred eye.

"Alright… and a Death Stalker?"

Weiss gave her a quick, uncertain look.

"You think its coming back?"

Ruby nodded and the older girl sighed.

"Well, I'd say a Death Stalker is a low C grade of Grimm."

Ruby nodded and looked to the other listening trainees.

"You hear that?" they nodded and she sighed, "Good, then lets take out the Nevermore before that Death Stalker arrives!"

They nodded and Ren turned to Nora with a somewhat blank and thinking expression.

"Nora, distract it!"

The red haired girl giggled and shot up, dodging the Nevermores giant feathers and turning to face the giant bird with her weapon in its gun mode, a twisted grin crossing her lips as a mad twinkle entered her eyes. As she fired her heart shaped bullets the rest of them ran across the open area, using the fire as cover to move swiftly.

Jaune had just narrowly dodged a feather, Pyrrha having grabbed his chest and pulled him out of the way seconds before impact. He gave her a thankful grin and nodded to her.

"Thanks!" he gasped, Pyrrha smiled back, but her train of thought was broken as the trees behind them collapsed and the form of the Death Stalker slammed through after them, rearing its head and snapping its pincers angrily. It locked onto Nora, who was still firing at the giant Grimm bird, and charged towards her. She turned as it was a hairs breath away from her, when Ren and Blake jumped across it and sliced at its head. Weiss appeared behind her and grabbed her collar, jumping up with the use of a Glyph and away from the scorpion Grimm.

They all started to run across the bridge, Pyrrha stopping momentarily to fire at the speeding Death Stalker, slowing it somewhat. She quickly stood and ran with the others.

None of them saw the Nevermore coming, it crashed into the bridge and made the occupants go flying. Ruby fell into a roll and stood in a crouch, firing Crescent Rose at the Nevermore which was just out of reach. Jaune groaned and looked across to the others stuck on the opposite side of the broken bridge, fighting the Death Stalker. He gasped and stood suddenly, catching Nora's attention as she came to his side.

"We gotta get over there and help them!" Jaune cried, watching as Blake was thrown back by a pincer. Nora nodded and tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Let's do this!"

"Okay, but, er… I can't make that jump…"

Nora shot her head over to look at the blonde, a particular sort of grin pulling over her face, one which Jaune would learn to fear over the years.

She knocked Jaune onto his back with a swing of her weapon, and he looked up to see her in the air, her now weapon hammer about to slam into the end of the broken bridge.

"N-no wait!"

Soon they were both once again falling through the air. Jaune landed roughly as Nora twisted in her jump to slam the Death Stalker on the head. The Grimm pushed her with its pincer and sent her stumbling back a few steps, unknowingly right into Blake who fell over an upturned stone in the bridge, and fell off of the stone.

The cat Faunus flipped in the air, throwing Gambol Shroud and landing it in the wall. She used the ribbon to swing up and into the air, landing in a crouch next to her blonde partner who had an excited smirk on her face.

"Hey Blakey, what's say we show these professors how us Huntresses kill a giant bird?"

"Hey! Don't start without us!" Ruby called, jumping up and using her semblance to run up the wall and skidding to a stop next to Yang, with Weiss landing next to her, having jumped off of another one of her Glyphs.

"Yeah, you two aren't the only ones wanting to make a good impression you know." Weiss commented with a sniff, Ruby turned her head to the side and gave Weiss a questioning look at her cold attitude towards her sister, which was rewarded with a slight headshake and an equally as subtle wink from the Heiress.

"Well, we could work-"

A screech came from behind them, interrupting Ruby. Seconds after the screech had been heard; the Nevermore swooped down to their position on the wobbly rocks, and slammed into where they were stood.

The floor shook and crumbled, Blake and Yang completely lost their ground and began to fall, Ruby had dived to the side towards Weiss, meaning she had stayed on the intact part of the monument with the Heiress.

"Yang!" she shouted, watching as her brawler sister fell, showing no signs of stopping her decent, and Blake no longer visible. She readied Crescent Rose, about to shoot the rifle and fly after the blonde, when a second screech echoed hauntingly.

The Nevermore had twisted in the air, turning over and began to rapidly charge at the remaining girls.

"Look out Weiss!"

The wolf Faunus jumped backwards and latched onto the side of the monument, hanging out of its way. She heard Weiss move and hoped for the best.

Ruby had dodged it by seconds, thanks to her wolf instincts screaming at her to move. Weiss however, wasn't as lucky.

It had snatched her up again, large talon snatching her up and shooting off into the sky with her.

Ruby pulled herself up and looked around for the platinum girl. She heard a yell and looked up, her teeth grinding together when she saw the white in black talons.

As the Nevermore flew higher and higher, something inside her clicked. She felt the human side of her, the compassion, worry for her sister, unbelievable happiness at finding Weiss, and the slight guilt for the destruction of the monuments, all of it, slip away.

It was replaced by anger. Aggression. Protectiveness. Bloodlust.

She knew her eyes had changed as the scene of Weiss being carried away was clear as anything. Her claws were out as she felt the thumb cut her palm as she flipped Crescent Rose onto her back. She crouched, charging up her semblance with red rose petals swirling around her, and with a loud challenging snarl, jumped up with all her strength towards the creature that had taken her m-

… her friend.

~Ax~

Blake was thankful for her Faunus heritage in that moment as she twisted to right her decent. Her partner was seemingly having a harder time as she flipped through the air, hair flying wildly about. She wouldn't be able to reach anything to stop her fall, and she couldn't position herself right to use Ember Celia to shoot herself towards any building.

If she were honest, Yang had no clue what she could do.

Suddenly something warm wrapped around her stomach, and she felt as she was being pinned to something. She looked to her right and grinned when she saw Blake using her weapon to swing towards a rock.

"Thanks partner!"

"Don't mention it." Blake replied, an easy smile on her face.

She threw the brawler when they were close enough to the hill edge. Yang managed to vault over and land in a crouch, looking over to Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren as they fought the Death Stalker, and up to the sky where the Nevermore had Weiss in its grasp.

"We gotta get up there and help them!" she announced as Blake landed next to her, she also looked up and had to admit, the sight was quite impressive.

Ruby had launched herself in the air, using her scythe to propel her higher and faster. Her cat ears could pick up on the snarl from the smaller girl, and how it seemed to be victorious as she neared the Nevermore's talon and sliced at it with all her might. It wasn't enough to cut the limb off, but it slackened enough for its grip on Weiss to be weakened. Ruby had snatched onto a higher part of the leg and pulled herself up, putting her scythe in its compact form on her back. She reached over and just when the Nevermore let go of Weiss, she grabbed onto her hand. She swung her with the momentum and pulled the heiress closer, holding her with one arm while using the other to keep them on the giant Grimm.

"Yeah, but how do we get up there?" Blake asked aloud.

Both of their trains of thought were derailed as a loud snap and crash erupted from behind them. Blake whipped her head around a second before Yang, and her ears fell flat against her skull as her eye widened.

She heard Yang let out a small whimper as they saw the new Grimm, and the Faunus didn't blame her one bit.

It looked like the Cave Crawler had a mother.

"Blake, w-what are we gonna do?" Yang asked, feeling fear trickle up and down her spine as the paralyzing sight slowly froze her.

"Well," Blake mumbled, getting a tighter grip on Gambol Shroud, "looks like we have a Grimm to fight."

~Ax~

"Now what do we do?!" Weiss yelled over the din of the Nevermore screeching at the rushing wind.

"I dunno, this was the first step of my plan!"

"You dunce! I told you ages ago to start thinking things through!"

"Hey! You promised mom you'd stop calling me that!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and was about to retort when a crash from below made them both look down. Weiss' eyes widened while Ruby's still wolf eyes narrowed.

"We gotta get down there and help them!"

"How- Ruby Rose don't you dare!"

Ruby let go of the leg, forgetting to grab the girl she had gone up there to help in the first place. As soon as she let go the Nevermore turned its body vertically, slamming its rock hard tail feathers into the wolf Faunus' prone form.

"Ruby!"

She was slammed on the side and crashed into the remains of the monument building, using her claws to hang on over the edge. She pulled herself up and growled at the giant bird.

Weiss felt anger fuse in her veins and she un sheathed her rapier sword. She flicked the dust container around and stopped on the dark red colour. With a battle cry she let go of the foot, turning before her decent and slamming the red glowing sword into the Grimm's foot. The Nevermore screeched in pain as its foot caught alight, and Weiss used both of her feet planted on the scaly skin to push off and pull the sword out of its black flesh. She let herself free fall for a moment before forming a Glyph below herself and using it to land next to the snarling wolf Faunus, who quietened the second she landed next to her.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked, running a hand along Ruby's cheek and scanning her face for any injuries. Unknown to the Heiress, this action alone snapped Ruby out of her animalistic state, forcing the eyes, teeth and claws to return to their normal selves, and then she blushed a light red and shook her head.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

Weiss grinned and nodded.

"Good, I'm good."

The Nevermore screeched again, and they both snapped their focus to the colossal bird.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make a good first impression then, huh?" Weiss sighed, twirling her sword in her hands and getting into a fighting stance. Ruby smirked and crouched down, pulling out Crescent Rose into its scythe form, feeling her canines grow longer in excitement, despite her control.

"And its gonna be a good one."

The Nevermore shot towards them, and the two girls threw themselves at it.

~Ax~

Professor Ozpin watched as the Heiress and interesting Faunus fought the giant bird. How Miss Schnee would freeze its tail feathers to deter its flying, and how Miss Rose would distract the Grimm from the Heiress by attacking near its stomach and head, making sure it was almost unaware of Miss Schnee, and if she were to fall then a Glyph would appear under her to allow her to jump back on the giant Grimm. He found the whole thing rather curious.

After all, a Schnee working with a Faunus? _Happily_?

Glynda huffed as she watched her own screen, this time focusing on the blonde and raven partners currently staring down the Titanic Cave Crawler. The large Grimm had just let out a battle cry, and the area had began to be flooded with smaller Cave Crawlers the sizes varying between cats and dogs.

"Ozpin, we can't just leave them with this! They have now got a low C grade, a high C grade and now a low B grade of Grimm, we must intervene!"

Ozpin 'hmm'ed, and took a sip of his coffee.

"Ozpin, are you even listening? These students are in danger-"

"Glynda, I would like to remind you that they are perfectly safe. If I feel they cannot handle the Grimm, then a jet will be sent to aid them. That will however mean a loss in points."

Glynda almost broke her Scroll in frustration, but angrily turned her eyes back to the screen, feeling her hopes lift when she saw the group of four seemingly taking over the Death Stalker, and the Schnee Heiress and the Wolf Faunus holding off against the Nevermore. Maybe there was a chance.

Her newly risen hopes dropped when she looked back to Miss Belladonna and Miss Xiao Long.

~Ax~

Breath was a long forgotten memory in her mind, followed quickly by the oxygen she needed. She could faintly hear as her new partner called for her to _"Snap out of it!"_ and how they were _"Getting closer Yang!" _

And oh, did she know they were getting closer. There was nothing else she could think about. Nothing, but that large hulking form standing tall on eight slender legs, fangs snapping with eerie green fluid as they slammed together in clicking chaos.

Her hands shook, frozen in claws as her mind stopped.

Spiders.

Huge, hulking, terrifying, spiders. Everywhere. All over. Running at her.

_Spiders._

Her breath had come back now, haggard and breezy. She could've sworn there was a slight wheeze to it as she took in and let out small gasps of air.

It seemed Blake had given up now, running towards some of the spiders and slicing through them, the floor echoing as they fell, and thumping as the Titanic Cave Crawler approached.

The Titanic Cave Crawler…

The spider.

Her eyes fell shut, and they began to sting as her skin crawled. She couldn't believe she was letting her partner down.

She was so _weak._

That thought stirred something inside her, a memory of her childhood.

_She watched behind the door frame as her dad placed a see through cup over the creature, sliding some paper under it and picking it up. He stood and turned to his daughter with an easy smile as he held up the spider to his eye level._

"_See Yang? It cannot hurt you."_

"_You don't know that dad…" the five year old mumbled, inching away as her dad walked past her, and awkwardly following him as he went outside. She watched from the front door of their home as he walked past his yellow car and all the way down the drive before flicking to contents of the cup on the bushes besides their front gates, watching for a few moments, then turning to come back._

_Yang was looking at the floor in embarrassment when her dad approached her. He kneeled down and put on hand on her shoulder, the other tipping her chin up to look him in the eyes._

"_Yang, do not worry about being afraid. It is human nature to be scared."_

"_But I don't wanna be scared daddy! I wanna be strong like you, and aunt Summer!"_

_Qrow gave a half smile and searched his daughter's amethyst that so clearly and painfully resembled those from his lost love._

"_Yang, your fears are one hundred percent dependent on you to survive, without you, they are nothing. You can get over them, and forget about them if you so wish."_

_Yang opened her mouth to protest, but Qrow silenced her with a look, and then continued._

"_However, fear also reminds us that osme things are worth overcoming. Lets say you wanted to help me, or Ruby or Summer, but there was a spider in the way. What would you do?"_

_Yang's eyes darkened at the thought of her younger sister being hurt, and frowned._

"_I would get past the spider no matter what, and help you."_

_Qrow smiled._

"_Exactly, use that fire Yang. Whenever you want to do something, but fear tried to prevent you, use that fire and you will overcome it."_

_Yang nodded, a smile fluttering on her young face._

"_Thanks daddy."_

"_No problem sweetheart."_

Yang's eyes flickered behind her lids, hearing as her teammate fought the baby Cave Crawlers with distain. Her mind was reeling. She needed to help. She thought back, what made her angry? What made her want to fight?

"_Ouch! Stop it that hurts!"_

_Yang froze, the cries of her three year old sister coming from the play park._

"_Shut up Faunus scum!"_

"_Yeah! Our parent's told us you aren't people so you don't get a say in what people do!"_

_Yang looked over from the jungle gym, tensing as she saw three older boys at seven years old poking her sister with toy spades in the sand pit, even throwing sand at her sister's sensitive eyes._

"_Ouch! Stop!" Ruby cried, rubbing her eyes._

_Yang's vision went red._

_**How dare they.**_

Yang's eyes snapped open. Rubies replacing the amethysts.

~Ax~

Blake grunted as she sliced a Cave Crawler in half, ducking under a second and shooting a third in the weak spot, under its snapping pincers. The smell of their blood was gut retching, and her Faunus nose was burning with the amount covering her. The Titanic Cave Crawler was getting closer and closer, and there were only so many of these things she could hold off until they got to Yang.

She thought back to her blonde partner. Maybe she had chosen wrongly.

Suddenly web snatched at her wrist and encased her hand after knocking the gun part of her weapon from her hands. She swiped with the sharp end and cut the jaw off of the nearest Crawler, kicking it away. She ducked under an airborne on who had decided to jump at her, falling to her knees and spinning away from another.

They were crowding her, there was little hope now.

Another web shot caught her knee, followed by another on her ankle. Now she was stuck on one knee before these creatures.

One that was bigger than the other children Crawlers stepped forwards, clicking its fangs somewhat menacingly.

She couldn't resist hissing at it with her slightly pointed canines.

The spider lunged, and she readied herself to slice with her weapon remains.

It was like in slow motion. The spider, easily the size of a large dog, suddenly ran at her, front legs raised with teeth gleaming. She tightened her grip.

And then, out of nowhere, a flash came from her right, followed by a burning heat.

A gauntlet clad hand slammed into the Grimm's face from the side, and Blake got the fantastic view of watching as the creature's face practically caved in from the force, before being flung in an act of startling strength, followed with a blast of a gun shot.

Yang looked at her partner, and quickly ripped the web from around her. Blake could not help but stare in awe at the blonde. Her hair practically on fire with eyes blazing a bright crimson red. She held something in her hand, and Blake realised it was the other part of Gambol Shroud.

Before she could say thanks, Yang smirked in an angry sort of way and turned around, slamming her fists together and making more flames spark around her, forcing the spiders back a few steps.

The blonde gave a small chuckle, and then she ran at the spiders, her mind repeating her sister's cries in her head over and over, fuelling her anger and desire for revenge. She tore through the smaller Cave Crawlers, killing most in her path, aiming for the Titanic Cave Crawler.

_Maybe she wasn't a bad choice after all. _Blake mused, breaking from her thoughts to attack the oncoming wave of Cave Crawlers.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Like? Please tell me what you thought in a PM or a review :)**

**We got some of Yang's back story here, hopefully it will be enough for you until I can write the fight scene. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
